


Forces Banding Together

by Kirabaros



Series: Forces Collide [2]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: Things are moving along as the people of Jericho try to survive in the aftermath of the bombs. Things come to a head when the mayor falls sick and the town is in danger of being overrun by a mercenary group. Jake and Sari take the lead in the continuing struggle to survive and protect Jericho.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was pleasant and cheerful as children ran through the street, some carrying decorations and chasing each other. The adults were getting ready for Halloween setting out the pumpkins and the hay bundles. Sari couldn’t help but smile as she walked through the street, taking in the sights. She remembered this being one of her favorite times of the year.

It was her, Jake, Emily and Stanley that would run around and trick or treat. It was she and Jake that dressed up as one thing and then change costumes. It was surprising for her since she was the goody two shoes then. People said that Jake was a bad influence on her bur Sari didn’t see it that way. Rather he was probably the best influence she ever had in her life… at least to how she made her decisions now.

Taking in a breath, Sari continued on her walk as she adjusted her belt and the gun in its holster. She checked to make sure that her deputy badge was on it as well before stepping up the pace. It wasn’t exactly what she envisioned doing when she got back from over there and took over guardianship of her younger half-sister but… Jericho needed law and order and with Mayor Green not feeling well and no sheriff and down to Jimmy and Bill… She was hired on to help maintain law and order and while Eric was nominally in charge, Bill and Jimmy took their lead from her.

It was different from the town she left behind since people were looking to her and Jake. She knew though what it was like to be depended upon. She had seen a lot of it when she was with her old unit. She paused a moment to think about them and wondered if they made it out okay. At least they weren’t in the states but they were probably worried sick about their families. And she couldn’t contact them at the moment. It was difficult enough to keep what she had kept secret for the past month a secret.

When the EMP took out everything with a circuit board, she knew that she would have to be circumspect with her equipment. Her PDA phone was one such thing and the other secret she kept in the basement of her home. It was something she hated herself for since she wasn’t sure who was friend and who was foe and it hurt to suspect someone from Jericho. And it was hard because she trusted people from that town like the Green brothers and Stanley. That was the challenge in order for her to keep to her last set of orders.

She was supposed to listen and learn what she could. That she did getting involved with the various projects in town like trying to find information heading towards Wichita. Another was when the man Victor came into town with radiation poisoning and they found those twenty or so people from Denver. Other things popped up like the fires and Sari helped out where she could and mostly to give some semblance of order.

 _Just like at Al-Sharif_.

Sari brushed aside her memories of serving in Iraq and Afghanistan as she entered the jail getting ready for work. She walked in just as Jimmy told their prisoner to knock it off and he asked, “Where’s Jake? You better go get him, cause when Jonah comes for me…”

“He’s gonna what?” Sari walked in and looked at Mitch Cafferty. She had her hands on her hips as she stared at the man that stole the Green horses and nearly killed Gail Green. As much as she wanted to beat the crap out of him, she knew that there had to be some measure of law and order. As Gail Green said, she was the half that tempered Jake. She stared at him and asked, “He’s gonna want to have a little conversation with him?”

Mitch looked at Sari. He remembered her five years ago but she was different then. Now there was something else standing in front of him and it was… He looked at her with a firm expression, “You know that if Jake isn’t here, it’s going to make things a whole lot worse. Though he might settle talking to you Sari.”

Sari looked at Mitch. She knew that Jonah would want to talk to her. There was a lot of baggage from five years ago and no matter what Jake did, it wasn’t squared away. She had a part in that and she was going to pay the price. She kept her hands on her hips as she replied, “If he wants to talk it will come to that but don’t go making threats… if that’s what you call it.”

“You know what’ll happen, Sari. You can’t run from it.”

“I don’t plan on running and I never run.”

Mitch scoffed at that, “Really?”

Sari glanced at Jimmy before reverting her full gaze back to Mitchell. She studied him and thought about her options. They weren’t many but they had a few. It was just a matter of taking it up with Eric and she knew that she was going to have to have a word. She looked at Jimmy and turned to leave while telling him in a low voice that she was going to see the deputy mayor. It sounded silly to be formal but it helped.

Jimmy gave a nod and moved to fix things just as Mitch said, “Then you all better get ready. Especially you Sari. He’ll come for you.”

“Whatever,” Jimmy replied, “Just keep it down in there.” He closed the outer door to the cell. He took a moment to look at the prisoner before turning to go about his day.

Sari, in the meantime, heard everything that Mitch said and knew that everyone within earshot did. She didn’t give it her attention since that would show that it bothered her when in truth that it did. It was no secret that Jonah had tried to recruit her to his gang because of her brains. Jake kept her out and ended up taking her place and she begged him to leave. She swallowed whatever her thoughts were and continued about her business. Eventually she was going to have to address things with Eric since he was the acting mayor.

“Don’t let it bother you.”

Sari looked up from her paperwork and saw Bill looking at her with a slight smile. She smiled back, “I’m not. But thanks Bill.”

Bill studied Sari as she bent over the paperwork that she had taken upon herself. In truth he was glad that she was helping out. He was just surprised that she was on the force and willing to get her hands dirty. He remembered her being a nice girl but he figured that wherever she had been the last five years had her pick up a few things. One of them was being able to bring a sense of order to places. She took over the Sherriff’s office and had it running smoothly despite the problems that had been occurring. She dispersed resources as best as she could with what she had and folks seemed to be more agreeable.

Bill knew that she had her sister to look after and she was jumping in and helping for the town. As far as she knew, she didn’t owe the town anything. And yet she was here. He smiled slightly and asked, “So… do you have anything planned for Halloween?”

“Just working,” Sari replied as she finished a report. She didn’t know if there was a purpose for it but… “Ryan though will be having fun with the carnival.”

“You don’t have to work you know,” Bill countered. “You’ve done enough these last few weeks.”

Sari turned and looked up at Bill. She saw the concern in his eyes and smiled, “No I don’t but… I really don’t have anything to do and… kind of not in the mood. Besides someone needs to watch the jail.” She grinned and gave a friendly punch to his upper arm.

“You mind if I join you?”

Sari paused a moment to look at Bill. They had an agreement to be friends and that was how it was. For a moment she thought she was mistaken in that but it was Bill and he was a good friend. She nodded, “I could use the company and I’ll be near Ryan in any case.”

Bill smiled at that and went about his work. “I’ll take care of those recent citations.”

“Thanks Bill.”

Bill couldn’t help but smile and went about his work. So far it looked to be an okay day despite what happened in recent days. And he did have to make it up to Sari; he never liked the look of disappointment she shot people’s ways when she disapproved heavily. The latest was the whole thing with the guy who died of radiation poisoning. This was a start.

Sari watched Bill and thought about things. True she had been disappointed at his refusal to help but she understood where he came from. He wasn’t a bad person. She let it go and went about business as usual. Yet he seemed to be in a mindset to make things up to her. It didn’t make sense to her but she let him and it was nice.

She had finished her last file when she heard Bill greet a customer. She looked up and frowned since the tone was anything but customer friendly. She moved to get a good view of who it was even though deep down she knew who it was. Taking a breath she got up from her seat and moved to take care of the situation.

“I’m here to see about posting bail for a friend of mine. Mitchell Cafferty.”

Sari didn’t see Jake come in but instead made her presence known and greeted their customer, “Hello Jonah.”

Jonah shifted to look at the girl that he hadn’t seen for five years. She had grown more lovely and she had that hard edge he knew was lurking underneath that schoolgirl appearance. He noticed that she was carrying and she had a badge. He gave a smile, “Sari. Been a long time.”

“Apparently not long enough.”

Jonah couldn’t help but smirk at that. “That any way to greet an old friend?”

“We’re not friends, Jonah,” Sari replied as she crossed her arms over her chest to indicate that she meant business. “What is your business here?”

“Like I was telling your deputy here,” Jonah replied gesturing at Bill, “I’m here about posting bail for Mitchell Cafferty. Are you in charge?”

“I work here,” Sari allowed as she stared at Jonah, trying to determine Jonah’s intentions. “Just to let you know, these are serious charges that Mitchell faces.”

Jonah studied Sari and thought about what he was going to say. “Mitchell is an idiot. You know that and that was stupid for what he did.”

Sari waved at Bill to step back. There was no need to bring him into past history. She took a couple of steps forward to assert her position. “That was stupid Jonah.”

“And it could have been avoided.”

Sari shook her head at that, “I don’t think so.” She pulled a form and said, “Like I said, these are serious charges and considering that he almost seriously injured Mrs. Green…”

Jonah gave a slight look at that. It was mingled with disappointment but also pleased at her demeanor. “I always knew you were the ruthless one underneath that good girl persona. Look at you now.”

Sari stared at Jonah as he gestured at her and eyed her in an appreciative manner. She technically couldn’t deny bail, but she could make it difficult. She did read up on local law and ordinances. For fun, she once teased Eric about her studying them. Now this was a moment of truth, sort of. She knew that this was a tense situation and it could lead to bad things for the town.

“Hi Jonah.”

Sari pursed her lips as she shifted to see Jake standing there. She stared at him with a hard look while Jonah greet him along with, “Always where there’s one, there is the other.”

Sari kept her gaze on Jake and replied, “It has been a long time.” She felt her throat swallow instinctively as she took controlled breaths. She had to keep her cool here even though there was history and it wasn’t the most pleasant. She kept it as she commented on the need to talk.

~0~0~0~0~

“Sari.”

Sari didn’t say anything as she turned to walk back into City Hall. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed while trying to be calm. Right now, she just needed to walk to cool down and to brush off Emily’s frustration she had witnessed.

Jake sighed and almost rolled his eyes as he trotted to catch up with her. “Sari,” he tried again.

Sari didn’t break stride as she replied, “There is nothing to say, Jake.”

Jake knew that he was not in the best light with Sari by the very fact that she didn’t use the name she always called him by. He sighed again as he reached out to stop her, “There is something to say. Just wait.”

Sari stopped the moment she felt Jake’s hand on her upper arm. She gritted her teeth to not react like she would if it were Paul since he had grabbed her in a similar manner. She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

Jake was taken aback by the look she was giving him, and he let go of her. He remembered what he was doing and replied, “What is your problem?”

“My problem?” Sari raised her brow at Jake. She was well aware that they could be overheard but she wasn’t going to tread lightly. “My problem is that you completely undermined me.” She turned to head to the mayor’s office.

“Undermined you?”

“Yes, Jake.” Sari stopped and turned to look at Jake. “You undermined me. In case you haven’t forgotten I’m a deputy in this town and currently the one that is in charge. It was my job.”

Jake looked at her a little confused, “And no one is questioning that.”

“No one?” Sari fought to keep her temper. She gestured at him, “It’s you Jake. _You’re_ the one that is questioning that.” She put her hands on her hips as she sighed while staring at him. She shook her head and clicked her tongue on her teeth.

Jake paused and realized what she was getting at. He had only interfered because he knew that Jonah wanted to talk to him and there were scores to settle. As far as he was concerned Sari was kept out of it. He looked at her and said, “I’m not Sari. It was an issue between me and Jonah. It had nothing to do with you.”

“It had everything to do with me Jake,” Sari countered. She put a hand to her head to take a breath. She didn’t want to cause a scene. “He has been after me since he took notice of me.”

“And I told him to leave you alone.”

“Please, like that would help?” Sari shook her head. “After you left, he approached me. Almost near threatened me.”

Jake pursed his lips trying to keep his temper apart from the regret of leaving her behind. He took a breath to release the one he had been holding. “Sari…”

“Don’t.” Sari held up her hand. She took a breath and said, “I don’t disapprove of the deal. I’ve seen enough of them and made them myself when I was in Afghanistan. If anything, it’s probably the best thing for this town.” She sighed as she turned away and put her hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry.” Jake realized how it looked once he thought through his actions. He said he was a screw up and here was the proof. Hell, he tried to tell his dad about how he always seemed to prove him right in being a disappointment. “I didn’t think about that. I thought Jonah was here to cause trouble because of me and with Mitch.”

Sari turned back to study Jake. There was a lot that happened that they didn’t know about each other. She sighed and gave a slight smile. “I’m not the damsel in distress anymore.”

“Never thought you were,” Jake replied returning her smile with one of her own. “Made sure of that.” He gave a gentle nudge with his knuckle on her chin.

“Please,” Sari replied chuckling. She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. “You always had lousy timing, JJ.”

“Me? You’re the one that waited until the fire did the damage before putting on the waterworks.” Jake grinned as he followed her. He was back on friendly footing with her again now that she was calling him by the name that she always called him.

“But it worked didn’t it?” She turned and shot him a wry look.

“Alright yes,” Jake admitted.

They both stopped to look at each other. They smiled and nodded. Finally, Jake said, “I really am sorry, princess. But you do know that I got your back, right?”

Sari smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Just keep in mind that I can handle myself and a situation. Like I said…”

“Right Afghanistan.” He started again before asking, “Where?”

“Where what?”

“Where in Afghanistan?”

“All over. Mostly getting lost missionaries out.” Sari knew that she was going to have to eventually tell him a few things. “And holding a village or two. Followed where the orders sent me.”

Jake studied her as he put his hand on the door to the office. There were a lot of ways to take that, but he understood if she didn’t want to say anything. He had a few bad memories himself. “I guess that’s why you’re the deputy and I’m not. All that Navy training.”

“Well you can throw in SEAL school.” She gave Jake a look that could be taken any way.

“Not going there,” Jake countered once he caught her look. He could press and see if it was the truth, but he wasn’t. There were some things you had to take on trust and faith. He trusted Sari and he figured that whatever she did, it was her business. He didn’t doubt she had military training since he had seen it in her movements this past month as they worked to keep Jericho on its feet.

Sari chuckled at the look on Jake’s face. She patted him on the shoulder, “Come on. Let’s go and try to convince Eric the logical soundness of this deal.”

“I’m leaving that to you.”

It didn’t take much time to explain the nature of the deal to Eric who listened patiently. Eric paced as he thought about it and then glanced at Sari. He had come to depend on her to lead the Sherriff’s office and keep order amongst the appointed deputies. It had at first surprised him when she suggested it, but he had seen her in action with the various emergencies and the way she made suggestions of possible courses of action. The decision to make her officially a deputy was fully supported by Johnston Green and a few others, so he officiated it. Since then the number of complaints decreased and problems were handled as well as they could be. Looking at his brother he asked, “When is it supposed to happen?”

“Tomorrow morning at 11,” Jake answered as Eric walked past him. He then followed him as soon as Sari joined them.

“So, we get the food back and Prowse leaves us alone.”

“That’s what he said, Eric,” Sari said as she kept pace.

“Yeah, well see that he does.”

“He will Eric.” Sari stopped Eric in the hall. She glanced around and lowered her voice. “Look guys like Jonah, they may be not the kind you bring home to dinner but when he gives his word and makes a deal… he keeps it.”

“And you know this how?” Eric looked back at Sari. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Sari knowing this.

“Let’s just say that I’ve had experience dealing with this kind of thing. When I was in my unit.” Sari cleared her throat slightly, hoping that Eric would just take it at that. She looked at the younger Green brother in the eye with a serious expression.

Jake knew that this could turn into a Q&A session that would waste time. He stepped in, “Either way, I think it’s important that we do this.” He stared at his brother.

Eric looked at the pair looking at him. Jake he knew what to expect in terms of wheedling and getting him to agree to do something even if it was reckless. Sari was different. True she managed to convince him to let her help him out of a few issues when they were in school but this was different and the candid way she revealed that she had experience in this type of thing… The thing was though in spite of a lot of things, when it came to serious matters, they never bullshitted him. He nodded in agreement, “Okay. I’ll run it by Dad.”

“All we ask,” Sari countered much to the astonished look on Jake’s face. She gave a slight look that she knew he would understand. She looked back at Eric. “This is probably better and the best we’ll get.”

“Hope you’re right Sari,” Eric replied after a slight sigh.

“Me too,” she whispered. Luckily it was too low to be heard since there was a commotion going on. She looked up and saw people heading towards the office. She frowned at that since she hadn’t heard anything that was a problem that morning.

“What’s going on?” Jake was frowning himself as he followed the crowd. He looked at Sari and saw the look she gave him. He led the way until he was met by Stanley.

“You better get in here.”

Sari took the lead and made her way through to pave a way for Eric and Jake. She was ready to handle any problems that may occur since it was her job. She just didn’t expect the sight before her and it barely registered that Stanley mentioned that it was Gray Anderson. She looked at the man as he looked up at the three of him and took in the sight. The look on his face told her and the two men she had been talking to previously that he had news and it probably wasn’t going to be all that pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hitched a ride with a supply truck that was running bottled water to a FEMA camp out near Rogue River.”

Sari shifted on her feet as she listened to Gray’s testimony. The fact that FEMA was still operational meant that some remnant of the federal government was in working order. That would give some hope but she wasn’t going to count the chickens before they hatched. She wasn’t going to burst any bubbles but she was going to keep an open mind.

“FEMA’s running,” Eric commented, the relief evident in his voice. “Well that’s good at least.”

It was good that something was up and Sari noticed it in the people there. She glanced over at Jake and they shared a look. She turned back towards Gray with an attentive look.

“Well about ten miles outside of Topeka, we hit a roadblock,” Gray continued after taking a sip of water. “I mean nothing official. Just a couple cars rolled out onto the highway. And as soon as we stopped, it was like…” Gray sighed as he remembered what happened. He continued, “… just came out of nowhere and yanked us out of the truck. I… fought one of them and took off on foot. The driver…”

Sari knew what happened without Gray saying it but she listened anyway. It brought back bad memories and the reality of their situation came crashing down. It was going to be a battle for survival but not just their physical survival. It would be a battle for the town’s soul. She shifted on her feet as the rest of the people made sounds at Gray’s news about the driver being beaten to death and over a couple of bottles of water.

It was a terrible thing but Sari had seen people kill for less and over things that she thought should have been talked over. She looked over at Jake and knew that he probably had similar experiences. She studied his expression and kept her thoughts to herself over what she saw. It kind of made their fight earlier seem a little petty.

“You guys have any electricity yet, any lights or anything?”

“No,” Eric answered, “Some simple circuits are still working, like flashlights and electrical razors, but we pretty much lost everything with a circuit board.”

 _Not everything._ Sari took a breath at that. It was probably a tell but no one would pay much mind. Except for maybe Hawkins. She glanced around and spotted him.

She knew that Robert Hawkins was not who he seemed. She found out the day that she raced to try and save Jericho from the fires. It was habit that she had followed Jake up to check the situation once she, Jake and Stanley opened the manual override for the pumps and it was left over from taking point and making sure an area was clear. Jake had the scope but she could see too: Hawkins had a satellite communication to the outside world.

They were caught but there was nothing to do and she figured that Hawkins had approached them when they were at Eric and April’s house to determine what they were going to do. It was a game of chicken to determine who would be the first to blink. She followed Jake’s lead and there was no mention of it to anyone. That didn’t mean that she was going to let it go so easily and she was certain that Hawkins would try to look her and Jake up.

She had put in an inquiry and was waiting for a reply. At the moment Hawkins didn’t seem like a threat. Plus he said that if he knew anything, he would tell the mayor. That said more than what she was doing but she was doing the same. It just felt worse because she couldn’t tell the people that mattered the most and there was no point in worrying her sister. She studied Hawkins still trying to determine what to make of him.

“What’s happening in Topeka?” Bill took a deep breath as he asked the question.

“It’s a mess. Nobody knows where the hell the governor is. And the fallout from Lawrence hit ‘em really hard.”

“They hit Lawrence?”

That had Sari perk up. She knew about the explosion in Denver since that had been easily visible. She knew there were others since Dale lost his mother in Atlanta. About others, they really didn’t know and that was why they sent people out.

“Why would they hit Lawrence and not Topeka?”

“I don’t know.”

It was a good question. Sari shifted and looked at Jake and raised her brow. He made a slight movement with his finger. They would discuss it later but in the meantime it was something to ponder on. She was not an expert on nuclear explosions but she was familiar with blast radius since she had a demolitions expert and had seen a few IEDs. If there were multiple explosions, they would have to be detonated in several strategic places to cover a large area while still providing a few safe havens. That made it sound like someone was making a power play and if there was the possibility of being invaded… Now that sounded ridiculous.

Brushing away thoughts that borderlined crazy Oliver’s, Sari asked, “What about any other major cities? New York? DC?”

Gray shifted and noticed for the first time Sari. He had hardly paid attention to her initially after the bombs fell. This time he noticed the badge and the gun strapped to her waist. That was an eye opener since he remembered someone completely different. He looked at the solemn stare and replied, “Oh they didn’t get New York.”

“New York made it?”

“Yeah, well after 9/11, they got pretty good at security and apparently NYPD caught three guys right before they flipped the switch,” Gray replied with a slight chuckle marveling how one major city managed to escape the nightmare. “They had a rented van, a 20-kiloton bomb in a steel drum.”

Sari was listening intently but she was also watching Hawkins since he was the one that asked the question. She noted his reaction. While most might not make much of it, she was making note of it. No doubt he was watching her so it was a tit for tat thing. Still, she had the feeling that Hawkins knew more than he was telling and it was an issue of trust as well as not creating panic.

“And what about DC?”

Gray was silent for a moment before answering Jake’s question, “It’s gone.”

That had Sari blink at that. That meant that the chain of command was compromised unless they had the succession secured. That was moot though. Her concern was for the members of her unit. Some of them lived in DC and the surrounding area. Before she left, there was talk of plans for long overdue R&R. If they headed back… She felt her throat convulse in trying to keep her emotions in check. It was hard to swallow and everyone was in various states of shock over the news.

It took some time to allow the news to be digested and Sari went about her job making sure that things were running like they should. She gave Jimmy directions and handed paperwork to Bill. Sometimes having a bit of normalcy helped.

“Seems like things have changed Sari.”

Sari turned to see Gray looking at her. She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t notice her previously. It was the story of her life unless they remembered five years ago. She gave a polite smile, “Well I’m not a kid anymore, Gray. And I wanted to help.”

“I see. Deputy.”

“College degree is good for something right?” Sari knew she was telling but not sharing. It was probably rude but she didn’t feel the need to justify things or explain unless necessary. “I was asked and hired on. I needed a job since I am honorably discharged.”

Gray looked around. He noticed the way how Jimmy and Bill followed her lead at times. “Well seems like you got things under control here.”

“Just needed some organization and we’re doing the best we can.” Sari shifted to view the jail. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check on the prisoner.”

“Who is it?”

“Mitchell Cafferty.”

Gray watched as Sari went about her job. She didn’t flinch when Mitch gave her lip. Rather she gave a cold, hard stare and then went about her work. He overheard her talking to Bill about bail for the prisoner and to be ready. He cornered her and asked, “He’s getting bail?”

“As a citizen, yes,” Sari replied. “He’s entitled to it as much as anyone here.”

“But it’s Mitchell Cafferty.”

“Is there a problem?” Sari put down the file folder and looked at Gray. She wasn’t going to tolerate a second questioning of her authority. Also, she had a listening ear and would listen if there was a problem with how she was doing things. It would be analyzed and changes would be made if necessary.

“Yeah, it’s Mitchell Cafferty,” Gray pointed out. “You know what he’s like. What does Eric have to say about it?”

“He is not going to prevent it,” Sari replied. “To do so is a violation of civil liberties.” She folded her hands on top of the folder she had been carrying and looked at Gray with a look that dared him to challenge her assertion of the law.

Gray scoffed at that. He couldn’t believe that, “You can’t be serious. You of all people…”

“If there is a problem, I suggest you speak to the deputy mayor. He can explain the considerations for the bail,” Sari offered in a polite tone. “If you like, I can personally escort you, Mr. Anderson.”

Gray looked around and then at Sari. He knew that she was serious and he couldn’t argue with her especially since she was essentially in charge of the Sherriff’s station. He noticed that Bill had been watching the whole thing and silently when back to work. He nodded, “Fine. Please.”

Sari nodded and then led the way to the mayor’s office and knocked. She waited until Eric opened the door and explained, “There is a concern about the bail posting for Mitchell Cafferty.”

Eric took in the professional air that Sari was exhibiting. He knew that she was much more friendly and sometimes informal if it called for it. This was a different ballgame. He realized that she was taking the situation seriously and relaying that things could be rocky. He nodded and let Gray in and asked her to stay.

Sari walked over to where Jake was and took a position next to him. He shot her a look that basically asked her if she had to make things difficult. She gave her silent reply back while Eric explained the tenets of the deal. She caught the barest hints of a smile.

“Are you out of your mind? You made a deal with Jonah Prowse?”

Jake knew that the plan would have opposition but it was still the best deal. “Yeah, Mitch for the food and Jonah stays out of Jericho. Why?”

“Because you can’t make deals with guys like that,” Gray countered. No wonder Sari didn’t say anything.

“Wait a minute. We talked about this,” Jake spoke up flabbergasted how this was taking a turn. “We agreed.”

“I beg to differ,” Sari spoke up the moment Jake did and stepped forward. She waved her hands in a soothing gesture to keep people from getting upset. She faced Gray and continued, “But you can make deals with guys like Jonah.”

Gray waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, “I know about Prowse. He hauled materials for Stevens before I came into the mine. He was stealing five percent off the top, intimidating suppliers. The guy did four years at Lansing for extortion and assault. You want to negotiate with that guy? Do you, Sari since you are responsible for law and order?”

Sari crossed her arms over her chest, letting Gray make his argument. She looked at Eric when he sided with the man. She didn’t want to make it known but it seemed now it was the time. She took a breath and said, “You want the truth? The truth is that yeah, I want to make a deal.”

Gray started to say something but Sari cut him off, “When I was in Afghanistan, my unit had a job. We had to secure and protect friendly villages to pave the way for supply trucks. Apart from IEDs we had issues with bandits. We made friends, allies if you will. They may not have liked each other but they worked with us. Especially with evacs.”

“With all due respect, Sari,” Eric replied softly, “This isn’t Afghanistan.”

“No but it is very much like the conditions over there,” Sari replied as she rolled a look in Eric’s direction.

“And what about clearing this with Dad?” Jake looked at Gray and his brother. It was a surprise to hear a bit more about what Sari did in her time in the Navy. True she gave bits here and there but like other veterans, the things seen and done were difficult to talk about. He could tell that she had made some tough calls.

“Look, no disrespect to your father or to you Sari, but neither of you have been out there.” Gray gestured towards the window, “I’ve seen what happens when people lose their hold on law and order. You start striking bargains with the bad guys, it’s the beginning of the end.”

Sari rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, “Jonah is not the bad guy in this case and we are not losing our hold on law and order.” She took a couple of steps forward. “This… bargain… it will only ensure security for us. Jonah has one very damned good reason to not want this town harmed and he will be willing to work with us. And unfortunately Gray the lines are blurred, especially out there and tough calls have to be made.”

“And what do you know about it?”

Sari narrowed her eyes. Jake recognized the look having just received it earlier and he knew Eric was familiar with it but Gray, Jimmy and Bill had no clue. He watched as she adjusted her stance and replied, “Because I made them and a call like this is the reason why I’m still standing here today.” She pointed at the ground to emphasize her point. “Unfortunately we are going to come across options that no one is going to like and in the end we may have to go with the least detestable choice. Better the devil you know than the one you don’t.” Her voice became lower, “And do not assume I don’t know what it is like out in a war zone. Gray… you haven’t seen nothing. Nothing.”

Jake stepped in before voices could be raised, “Look everyone, just calm down, all right? We need food more than we need to keep Mitchell Cafferty.” He was hoping the line of logic and the immediate problem would be addressed. He looked at everyone in the room as he continued, “Now I’m supposed to make a trade with Jonah in an hour. If I go out there empty handed, I don’t know what he’s gonna do.”

“The consequences are going to come down on Jericho,” Sari interjected. She was done playing nice with this.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gray countered, “Because he’ll know that we won’t roll over for him.” He watched Jake’s reaction and continued, “Look Jake, we either hold this territory or we don’t.”

“And we won’t if we go back on our word,” Sari countered. Her voice was calm and low and anyone familiar knew that it was dangerous territory.

“Gray’s right,” Eric cut in.

Sari shook her head in disapproval. Jake knew that she was very upset and looking at Bill and Jimmy, he knew they saw it too. They weren’t going to say anything since she was in charge but it was clear that they weren’t sure of what to think at the moment. He himself thought that the refusal was bad and it was going to bring down repercussions down on the town.

“And what does that say about us as a town?”

“That we won’t roll over,” Gray asserted.

“No,” Sari replied, pointing in Gray’s direction. “I know very well that there is a grapevine going on. Word will get out that we make deals and welch on them. If anything that makes us the ones not to be trusted.”

“The decision is final,” Eric entered in firmly. He met Sari’s glare head on. Maybe she and Jake were right but they really couldn’t be making deals with the like of Jonah. “The trade will not be made and that’s the end of it.”

Sari looked at Eric and noted his expression. This was a lost battle and she feared that it would bring worse. She shook her head. “Alright. He’ll remain in my cells.”

Jake let out the breath he had been holding in. He was relieved that she wasn’t going to keep it up but he was concerned that she was going to alienate people. He whispered her name and was relieved when she stepped back. He nodded at his brother and let Sari go out first with Jimmy and Bill following.

He waited until they were in a place where they wouldn’t be overheard and pulled her aside, “Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?”

“Doing my job.”

“Sari.” Jake stared at her with a firm look but it was full of concern. “That was not doing your job. You were practically arguing with Eric and Gray and you looked like you wanted to take them on.”

Sari studied Jake as he looked at her. She saw the concern in his eyes and it puzzled her a little since it was different from previous looks of concern. She sighed and took a breath before replying, “JJ, what they want to do is not going to end well. If we don’t make the trade for Mitch, Jonah will take him by force. You know it and I know it.”

“And arguing is not going to win your case.”

“And you know how much I dislike being presumed not to know anything,” Sari countered as she leaned against the wall. She put a hand on her forehead.

“Well they know you know things,” Jake joked slightly and gave a slight smile. He was rewarded with a slight one from her. He had to ask, “Did you really do what you said?”

“What do you think?”

Jake took in the look she gave him. He knew she was being serious and she was not lying. “So you didn’t do the Peace Corps thing.”

“I never said I actually did.” Sari looked away as she thought about things before looking back and continuing, “We did do a bit of humanitarian work but it was like what I said in there.” She watched Jake make a face and then start to pace a little. She was a bit puzzled that he looked put out by her revelation. She said, “I am not going to spend twenty minutes trying to justify my actions to you. I never asked you to do that.”

“But you just admitted to making deals like this. Think about how that translated?”

“Much like anything I say about what I did the last five years could be translated.” Sari straightened up. “I know what it’s like to live in a war zone. I went where I was told to and did what I did and yes, I did have to make alliances and it is true. It is better with the devil you know and it is because of that it’s the reason why I am standing here arguing with you instead of prepping to head out to meet Jonah.”

Jake shot a look at Sari, “And I get that. Really I do but arguing won’t get your case heard.”

“And neither will letting the old prejudices cloud their judgement.”

It became quiet between them after that. Sari knew that it was starting to dig up old wounds but it had to be said. She took a breath and conceded, “Look, maybe I overreacted but understand something JJ: I am trying to protect this town. I think that this is just the beginning of something more and I want us to be prepared.”

“And so do I.”

The pair looked at each other silently. Jake realized that he hadn’t really let Sari grow up in his mind. True he had seen it since she came back but deep down he still saw her as someone to look after even after she started coming into her own person. He knew she had taken risks to warn him of that night and tried to prevent it and then she left and faced danger every day. It had him concerned that it changed her beyond what she showed to everyone but he was proud of her.

“So are we good?”

Jake didn’t need to be asked twice. He reached out and grasped her hand. “Always. Partners.”

“Partners,” Sari replied with a slight smile.

“Still coming?”

“He asked for both of us and I am in charge in terms of law and order.” Sari couldn’t help but grin at Jake. She swallowed a little and added, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Jake quickly corrected. “To be honest I almost was looking forward to you punching out Gray and tackling Eric.”

“Saving that for the football game,” Sari replied with a grin.

Jake grinned as he watched her walk back to the office. He put his hands on his hips before going to get the ride he was going to need to go meet Jonah. He didn’t like what was going to happen when they showed up and had nothing to trade. He only hoped that Jonah would behave himself as Sari asserted that he would.

He headed out and ran into Ryan helping set up for the carnival. He paused and watched as she put a couple of decorations out and pursed his lips. He turned and went to go see about the transportation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sari’s changed.”

Bill looked up from his paperwork and caught Jimmy watching Sari as she was checking a few things and getting ready to go meet Jonah. He took a moment to look at her as he thought about what had transpired in the mayor’s office. “She has,” he agreed.

Jimmy continued to watch but in a thoughtful mood. He had seen what had transpired and while it was a bit shocking… it had him thinking. “You really think… you think she…?” He looked at Bill.

Bill knew what Jimmy was asking about. He could hardly believe that Sari had been a soldier. It didn’t seem like her since she was always a bit of a goody two shoes and she didn’t like confrontation over much. True she did have a backbone when the occasion called for it; she did defend him after all but that… “I don’t know,” he admitted, “Maybe.”

“But I always thought she went to do some humanitarian work. That was more her thing,” Jimmy pondered, “She did lead that food drive one year.”

That was true. Bill remembered that. “Yeah. Well we were probably wrong.”

“You know it makes sense.”

“What does?” Bill looked up from his paperwork to look at Jimmy.

Jimmy turned to look at Bill. “All of it,” he admitted, “The way she took charge with Jake helping out the town. Yeah she would do it but she seemed more decisive and more like a cop.” He looked at her while she was in her office. “And I like it.”

Bill frowned at that, “You like that she argued with Eric and Gray and looked like she wanted to punch them out?”

“I don’t agree with that but I like the fact that she argued her reasons and while probably dangerous… it does have…” Jimmy gave a slight shrug of his shoulder.

“So you’re saying we should make the deal?”

“No but… maybe that is something we should consider.” Jimmy shifted on his feet and looked at Bill. “And I for one feel comfortable that Sari brings up the point.”

Bill would have said something but at that moment Sari came out of her office with a file folder and put it in the basket. They both straightened up and pretended to work. True they liked working with her, they weren’t about to cross her, not after what they had just witnessed.

Sari took in the scene as she put on the suit jacket she had worn. She gave a slight smile since she was certain that they had been discussing what had just happened. No doubt the town would be buzzing about it if someone had to gossip. Secrets of a small town; no one really had them unless you were good about it. She smiled and said, “I’m heading out.”

“You sure you don’t need backup?” Jimmy looked up from his work to look at her.

Sari took the opportunity to check her weapon. Since she was the law, she could carry it and while it was probably futile going to meet Jonah… it did establish something and she was representing the town. “No but thank you Jimmy. Jake will be going too.”

“You sure that’s wise?” Bill raised his eyes to meet hers. He was probably challenging her decision but…

Sari looked at Bill. She could see that he was wondering how she would react. True she was upset with Eric and Gray and they both had witnessed it but in truth, if a leader wasn’t challenged then how would they know if they were doing anything right? True you weren’t going to lease everybody but if the majority agreed that it was the right thing then it was the best one could hope for. She holstered her gun and replied, “Not really but… Jonah made it clear that I was to be there. We have history but I also represent the town. It gives some legitimacy.”

“More of that better the devil you know stuff?”

Sari leaned on the counter and looked at the staff. Some were whispering and others were carrying on their work. She looked at Bill and Jimmy and gave her answer, “Probably. And if there are negotiations made on Jericho’s behalf it only makes sense that a representative is there. I represented the United States when I made my deals in Afghanistan to ensure troop safety. Sometimes it is very blurred and grey. I just hope I make the best decision with the power I am given. It’s all any of us can do even if we may disagree on things.”

Bill thought about it for a moment and let the words become absorbed. “Just be careful out there Sari.” He stood up and walked over to give a pat on the shoulder. “We need you in Jericho. I mean that.”

Sari took in Bill’s gesture and Jimmy’s look. She looked at the rest of the office. “I will. Just hold down the fort until I get back. We still have the carnival tonight.” She grinned as she headed towards the door to where Jake was waiting and climbed in.

The drive was quiet for the moment as Sari thought about things and mentally prepared for possible scenarios. She refused to admit it but she was nervous at meeting Jonah at the location agreed upon. She had no idea what he was going to do and she was well aware that he had wanted her to join his crew. He made no bones about offering it to her in town when they agreed on time and place.

“It’ll be okay, princess.”

Sari looked at Jake as he drove. “I hope so cause it doesn’t feel like it.”

“Come on. If you start showing up like a scared girl you’ll never hear the end of it from me.”

“And I will so beat your ass, JJ.”

They shared a laugh since they knew it would be fairly even though Jake wasn’t too sure. He was curious about her abilities since she decided to be a soldier and do what she did. It also relieved the tension he was feeling since Jonah first walked in. There was a lot of baggage there between them and that was probably the only reason that Jonah was talking to them.

They made it and walked to where they were to meet the man. It was then that Jake noticed the gun and pointed out, “Thinking of starting something?”

“Wearing my badge, JJ.” Sari tapped her badge and looked at him. “Makes it official and I have no intention of drawing my weapon.”

“And pray he sees it that way.”

Nothing more was said since they say Jonah approaching with his end of the deal. Jake swallowed slightly as he stood there. He stood there as Jonah brought his convoy to a stop and waited for the man to come out. He didn’t spare a glance at Sari since she was probably looking at the man in a similar fashion.

Jonah approached the pair, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. “Looks like you forgot someone.”

“The town said no to the deal with Mitch,” Jake answered. “How can I fix this?”

It was a legitimate question since it was implied that the town was welching. Sari watched standing shoulder to shoulder with Jake. She could see that Jonah was looking none too pleased about this development. She added, “How can _we_ fix this?”

It was a tense moment as Jonah looked at both Jake and Sari before turning around, getting into the car and driving away. Sari pursed her lips and swallowed anything that was on the tip of her tongue. That didn’t stop Jake from cursing, “Dammit!”

Sari looked down at the soil and the growing plants. “We did what we could. We asked how to fix things.”

“And we got our answer,” Jake replied, gesturing angrily at the direction Jonah departed in.

“I know.”

“You know,” Jake came to face Sari, “You’re probably right that things are going to get worse because of this.”

“I may have overreacted…”

“Sari, you said it could come back on Jericho and from the looks of things it is.” Jake paced angrily trying to think of something.

“And I gave my warning. Now we have to fix things so the collateral damage isn’t too severe. And don’t take issue with my word choice.” Sari held up a warning finger before looking at the sky. “Come on. We have to get back to town and make sure nothing happens or be there when it does.”

Jake blinked as Sari started walking back to their ride. He couldn’t believe that she had been so forceful earlier and now she was the voice of reason. This was more like the Sari he remembered and it was a sharp contrast to earlier. It was going to take some getting used to and he had to admit she had a point. He sighed and jogged to catch up with her.

“He’s going to spring Mitch. That I am sure of,” Sari said as she walked.

“The problem is the when.”

“Indeed but since it is Jonah…”

“It might be tonight.” Jake climbed in the driver’s side and waited for her to get in. “You got a plan?”

“Get back to town.”

~0~0~0~0~

Night fell fast and the Halloween carnival was underway. Bill sat in the empty office with nothing but the light of the lanterns lighting the place while he held the fort. Jimmy was outside passing out candy to the kids with other volunteers. He didn’t mind and it left him some time to think about things.

He didn’t agree with Sari’s suggestion but he knew she was only thinking of the town and he thought Jericho should make a show that they weren’t pushovers. He was in agreement with Gray but he also supported Sari. Maybe she did know what she was talking about and it wasn’t like she was a liar or anything. And she listened to what he had to say and it surprised him that she agreed that it was probably not a good idea but it was their job.

Bill never lost his feelings for her. He loved her as a friend and she cared about him in the same fashion. And while he didn’t understand why she hung out with Jake when they were kids, he knew that she was a good person. He trusted her and he would watch her back. He glanced over at the hall and noted the abundance of people. It looked like things were in full swing. Even Ryan dropped by to say hello and it made the evening lighter.

It was a little boring doing paperwork but there seemed to be more of it since there was an increase in the beginning with complaints that they had to answer to. And it wasn’t going to get done if it sat there. So he was going to catch up on it and they would finally be in the black so to speak. So he kept at it until he heard footsteps approaching.

Not looking up, Bill called out, “No candy in here, guys.”

At the click, Bill looked up and found a shotgun being pointed at him. He was outnumbered and there were people in the halls. Slowly he raised his hands feeling angry and it was mostly at the fact that he was in a compromising position. It was also the second time that he had been held at gunpoint and it made him angry and he felt like he had been suckered again. Still he had a responsibility and he wasn’t going to risk the people in the hall.

_This must be what Sari warned us about._

Bill stared at the two armed men that he knew were Jonah Prowse’s men. He knew that they were there for Mitchell Cafferty and he followed their direction and headed towards the cells. It also had him wondering about Jake and Sari. They had gone out to meet Jonah and if these guys were here, that meant that it probably didn’t go over well. What if they lost another sheriff? Yeah she was technically a deputy but she was in charge and might as well have been the sheriff. If Jericho lost another one and then there was Jake…

Bill tried not to think about it too much as he walked over where they were holding Mitch. There wasn’t much he could do except to listen to them. He would just have to bide his time and then find out what happened. He glared at the smirk that Mitch was showing as he unlocked the cell and then was unceremoniously shoved in and the door was locked.

He waited until they were hallway down the hall when he shouted, “Gray! Jonah’s men just took Mitchell.” He pointed at the main hall as Gray started heading towards him, “They headed towards the front.”

Gray had been hanging around the office giving a hand here and there and trying to learn more about what Sari ad been doing. He was surprised and annoyed that she had argued with him trying to seem that she had all the answers. It also surprised him that the town put her in charge. As it were, he couldn’t find fault with her methods. Even Jimmy vouched for her when he asked.

When he heard Bill shout, he was out and it surprised him that Bill was in the cell instead of Mitch but then it dawned on him what had happened. When Bill pointed in the direction that they went, he took action. He was going to stop this.

Taking one of the rifles from the case, he checked to make sure that it was locked and loaded before heading out to give chase and to take care of Mitchell Cafferty. The town was not going to stand for this. It barely occurred to him that something might have happened to Jake and Sari when they went to meet Jonah. All that mattered was getting Mitch.

Gray made his way through the crowd out the front aware that he was bumping people but all that mattered was his quarry. He increased his pace while shouting at them. Once he was out of Town Hall, he increased his pace since the three men started to run now they were caught. They weren’t going to slip away.

When he was clear of people that put them in the open. He could take the shot. Gray raised his rifle and was prepared to fire. He didn’t expect to be stopped and felt the rifle being wrenched out of his hand by none other than Jake as he shouted at Gray to stop.

At that moment Gray saw red. All he saw was that Jake was letting Mitch and Jonah’s boys get away. He didn’t even seem to realize that they now had a crowd turning to watch what was going on. He narrowed his eyes angrily as Jake asked what was wrong with him. He grabbed Jake with the intention to fling him aside and said angrily, “Me? You’re letting them go!”

Jake had been wandering around Main Street and observing the festivities while keeping an eye out for trouble. He didn’t like the impromptu plan but it was better than nothing. It was luck that he caught Gray giving chase and stopped him from shooting the fleeing men. He dragged Gray to the side grunting, “Instead of what? Starting a firefight on Main Street?”

“I gotta go after them!” Gray was not going to stand there and do nothing.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jake grabbed Gray and kept his hold on him.

“This has got to be answered to, Jake,” Gray countered angrily. “What are you gonna turn the other cheek?”

“It will be answered to,” Sari’s voice entered.

Gray shifted to see Sari approaching him and Jake. She was putting her gun back in her holster and taking hold of the gun in his hand. She took it and held it and repeated, “This will be answered for but not tonight.”

“You can’t do this,” Gray protested.

“I can and I will,” Sari countered with authority. “I will not tolerate a firefight while there are civilians here.” She stepped closer and added, “Now calm down before I lock you in a cell to cool off and the charge will be reckless endangerment.”

Gray straightened up and pursed his lips at the pair. He took a couple of heavy breaths before countering, “And how long do you think you before these guys are back?”

“If we had gone through with original terms, then never,” Sari countered. “Stand down Gray.”

“Gray,” Jake added, “I can talk to Jonah.”

“You can talk to… Find him!” Gray had enough of this from Jake and Sari. If they weren’t going to do something then he would.

“Hey!”

Two pairs of eyes turned towards Sari as she glared at both of them as she said, “Jonah lived up to his end of the deal. You decided to renege on that. I warned you.”

Gray heaved and shook his head, “Why are you two protecting that guy?”

“I am protecting this town as was asked of me and by the oath I took when I took this job,” Sari countered.

“And I’m protecting this town,” Jake added not liking that he was being accused of protecting Jonah. Maybe it was seen that way but he knew that Jonah had the connections where they didn’t. Sari was right in that they were going to need to make the deal with the devil and in this case it was one they knew and that tended to be the better choice. “He can get the things we’re gonna need.”

“What can he get?”

“Food for starters,” Sari said in a quiet tone.

“And he can get gas and ammo,” Jake added. “Could you get that stuff if we needed it tomorrow? Could you?”

It was silent for a moment as Jake took a breath. He looked at Gray and noted how the man was still heaving in anger. This wasn’t going to be taken lightly. He waited a little bit more for Gray and when the man didn’t answer, he added, “Because he can. We do this my way now.”

“We’re doing it the way that is best for the town,” Sari corrected in her calm tone. She looked at Gray with a firm look. “This won’t go unanswered, Gray. We will handle this and it will be done with respect for the law and people’s rights. I won’t tolerate vigilantism meaning no open firing in town limits unless you are an appointed deputy. Mitchell Cafferty will answer for his crimes.” She gave one last look at gray before turning to the crowd and announcing, “Alright everyone, show’s over. Go back to what you were doing.”

Gray watched as Sari shooed the people back to the festivities. He then shot a look at Jake and muttered angrily, “You better be right about this.”

“My way, Gray,” Jake repeated before turning to go back to the jail.

Gray huffed a bit angrily before heading to follow Jake back into Town Hall. This was not going to go well. It was chaos out there and if they started making deals with the bad guys… He passed by people not bothering to look at them. There was no need to do so since they knew what had happened. He got inside just as Sari was letting Bill out and she was teasing him, “Did you lock yourself in the cell again, Bill?”

Bill managed a smile even though he wasn’t in the mood and replied, “I told you that door sticks.”

“Well then I’ll drag the toolbox out and come and fix it,” Sari replied with a smile and patted Bill on the shoulder. She gestured for him to have a seat and have a drink. She pulled out a bottle she had found in the sheriff’s office and kept just in case.

“So that’s how you plan on handling it? With jokes?” Gray couldn’t believe that Sari was making a joke out of things. They just had a prisoner escape and she chewed him out and now she was cracking jokes. What the hell was she doing?

Sari poured Bill a glass of whiskey and handed it to him. “Danger is past, Gray. No one was seriously hurt and I for one find it a reason to actually smile.”

Gray scoffed at that and shook his head, “I don’t believe this. First you want to make deals with the likes of Jonah Prowse and now you’re making light of the fact that you just had a prisoner escape on your watch.”

“You don’t need to remind me Gray,” Sari replied as she poured herself and took a sip of the hard stuff. She wasn’t one for drinking but in this case, it warranted it. “I’m just glad that Bill wasn’t hurt since he was held at gunpoint and that you didn’t fire off a shot in the middle of Main Street. I actually find that humor relieved the tension.”

Gray said nothing and stood there as Sari filled another glass. She handed it to him silently with a look that said he should take it or else. He took it but didn’t drink it right away. He was still too upset at what had happened.

“I am not treating this like it is nothing Gray. I learned the hard way that if you dwell on something it will just create more problems and you can’t do your job like you’re supposed to,” Sari said in a clam tone.

“And is this more of when you served bullshit?”

“It’s not bullshit but yes… It was from my time served over there. Like I said, I’ve seen things and I know what I am talking about.”

“This is different. This isn’t Afghanistan. This is Jericho,” Gray pointed out.

“I know. Which is why we are doing this differently,” Sari put down her glass and crossed her arms over her chest. “Now I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

Gray looked at her and was tempted to challenge that but decided against it. He was partially reassured when Sari added as an aside that she had no intention of making things difficult for Jericho. He wasn’t sure and from what he saw, the town was receptive to her being in charge. He wasn’t going to stir up the hornet’s nest since she had the support but this had to be kept in line.

Sari watched as Gray left the room and put a hand to her chin to muse a little. She was interrupted when Bill asked, “So are you going to handle it?”

“My intention to.” Sari shifted to look at her friend. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Really Sari,” Bill replied, waving off her concern, trying to be reassuring. He bore her gaze and admitted, “Just… it reminded me a little of when me and Jimmy were…” He cleared his throat a little.

Sari made a sound in her throat. She wished she had been around to help Bill and Jimmy and wished they hadn’t been put through that. It wasn’t their fault with those two criminals. “You have nothing to be sorry for on that. You were looking for the school bus and got the prison bus and it was dark. That was a scary night.”

“Bet you took it in a stride.”

Sari chuckled at that. She took another sip of her drink and leaned on the counter. “Actually I was scared to death. I had JJ with a leg and head injury, Heather with her leg and a little girl that had an emergency tracheotomy and a bus full of scared kids and a situation that I had no idea what was going on.” She looked at Bill and gave a slight smile. “I’m not the brave person. I just… I have to be calm. If I’m not…” She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

Bill took another sip of his drink and watched her. For a moment he saw the shy girl that trembled when she was scared. “If you’re not, then no one can stand up for themselves right?”

“Right.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sari?”

Sari mumbled as she shifted in her bed. She was in the middle of a good dream. “Go away Rye bread.”

There was a knock on the door followed by Ryan calling, “It’s time to get up. Don’t you have to work?”

Sari blew out a puff of air. She opened her eyes and sighed trying not to feel the tiredness from the night before. “Alright you little pest,” she called in a slight growl but didn’t mean it as she threw back the covers. She got out of bed and walked over to her door and opened it to find her sister standing there with a cup of coffee.

“I made coffee,” Ryan offered with a smile. She held up the mug to her sister. She took a look at her sister and asked, “Bad night?”

Sari took the cup of coffee. She took a sip and made a slight face. She wasn’t going to complain since they had to ration the coffee. Until she could figure out how to rig up a system for coffee beans, they were in limited supply. It seemed that this batch was on its last legs. “You could say,” she replied as she headed towards the stairs.

“So did you catch the guy Mr. Anderson was chasing?”

Sari walked into the kitchen and looked at what she could do to make a decent breakfast. She had made arrangements with Stanley for some of his produce from his place in exchange for services and anything else. He was willing to give it to her for nothing but she wasn’t going to be a loafer on that. She would do her part like everyone else. Placing her mug on the prep counter, she went through the cupboard to look for something.

Ryan said nothing but pulled up one of the stools to the prep area and sat there. She knew that Sari would answer her once she thought of something to say. It was something she learned about her sister when they started living together in the house their mother left them. It was not how she remembered her sister and she figured that wherever she had been, she had to make some changes. She loved her sister though and was happy she was home. She place her chin on her hands and waited while Sari finally decided on breakfast.

“Do you mind oatmeal again?”

“No. I guess that is better than the MREs you had to eat huh?” Ryan grinned when her sister turned and shot a look at her.

Sari couldn’t help but meet Ryan’s smile as she pulled the tub of oatmeal. She put it on the counter and teased, “Actually they are better than the stuff I heard about when I came back.”

Ryan laughed at Sari as she hopped down and went to fetch the pot and fill it with water. She pumped it from the pump that her mom had installed more for nostalgic reasons and because she didn’t get enough exercise. It took quite a bit of strength to pump enough water for a pot of water. It was why they pumped up several buckets and then filled smaller containers. Ryan checked the pantry designated for water and said, “We’re running low on storage.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to pump more. About how many days?”

“Maybe two.”

“Tomorrow then?”

Ryan looked at her sister as she took the container of water. She nodded, “Okay. I’ll pump some today too.”

Sari paused to look at her sister. She knew that Ryan was capable of a lot of things even though she was twelve. She was sorry that her sister had to grow up faster than she should. Yet everyone had to do their part if they were to survive. “You sure?”

“Come on. I know how to work the pump.” Ryan smiled at that. “It’ll be okay and you can take a day off and I mean a real day off.”

Sari laughed with her sister at that. “But I do take a day off.” She turned on the stove to start boiling the water. It was a blessing to have a gas stove and she had a camper stove in the garage just in case.

“Sis, a day off doesn’t mean that you go out to Richmond farm to stop Stanley from punching out Bill,” Ryan pointed out, referring to the day that Gracie accused Stanley of stealing pesticides. “You might be the law and order but…”

“I know Stanley and Bill,” Sari replied as she added the oats. “It wouldn’t have been pretty.”

Ryan made a sound at that. She had seen quite a bit in Jericho. “It’s not like Stanley is the guy you remember. He grew up some.”

“And he’s still an idiot. Go see if there is a can of fruit like peaches in the pantry. I know you like them.” Sari gestured at the cupboard and grabbed her cup of coffee. She took a sip as she watched her sister scour their pantry. “But I will consider the day off.”

“That’s what you said last week,” Ryan said as she returned with a jar of peaches. She put it on the counter so Sari could grab it. “But seriously sis, I know you’re the law and order around here now but… you really don’t have to fix everything.”

Sari took the jar and spooned a few into the bowl she had made for Ryan and served it to her. She sighed when Ryan said that. Maybe she was right but at the moment, all she could see were problems that needed to be addressed. It was similar to when she had to set up a working safe town relatively. You had to work out the kinks before everything ran smoothly. Like a few others, she was like minded in that this was for the long haul.

Ryan took in her sister’s silence as she took her bowl and sat down. “I didn’t mean…”

“You’re right Rye bread.”

“What?”

“You’re right,” Sari repeated as she picked up her bowl. “I don’t have to fix everything since there are others but… Someone has to Ryan and…” She sighed since there really was no good way to explain things and it really wasn’t fair to her sister.

“Hey,” Ryan was quick to drop her spoon. She noticed that her sister had serious doubts about being able to look after her. When it came to family decisions, Sari would seem to second guess herself after making her initial decision. “You’re the best and I get it. Really I do.”

“Do you?” Sari leaned on the counter. She stared at her sister. “Do you understand what is going on here habibbitti?”

Ryan looked away slightly and swallowed the bit of peach she was eating. She was scared about what was happening. She lost her parents and the day her sister arrived there were explosions and now they were in the situation they were in. Things had changed and maybe she didn’t understand it all but… “I know that things have changed and I don’t understand everything but… You’re doing the best you can and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ryan reached across and grasped her sister’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I just want you to realize that you need to take care of yourself too.”

Sari smiled back and patted Ryan on the hand. “Don’t you worry about me habibbitti. Just be the girl you are and…” She chuckled since it sounded ridiculous to her ears. She sounded like her mom when she was a girl. “You know what, never mind. I’ll try to remember that I have people to help. I just want to make sure that Jericho is safe enough for everyone. Especially you.” She squeezed her sister’s hand and smiled. “You mean the world to me.”

Ryan smiled, “You mean the world to me too.” She picked up her bow and started again on her breakfast. She watched her sister pick up her bowl and start to eat. She noticed the note on the wall that was a reminder and she thought about what she had seen the night before when they walked home from the carnival. “Yeah and I bet JJ thinks the same.”

Sari choked a bit on that. She looked at her sister with an incredulous look. “What?”

“Just saying that you mean a lot to JJ.” Ryan shrugged her shoulders as she finished her bowl and put it in the sink. “I noticed that you’ve done a lot together to help town.”

Sari scraped up the last bit of oatmeal and peach. She rubbed her tongue on her teeth as she put her bowl in the sink. “JJ is helping out like I am and we’ve been friends since before you were born little girl.”

Ryan made a sound as she got a drink of water. She knew that. She was just teasing her sister about the special closeness Sari and Jake had. “I know but…” She walked away to let her sister think about it. She did stop long enough to add, “Oh, I’m going to check on Mayor Green and help out.”

“You sure about it?” Sari tabled the joke that Ryan made since she wasn’t sure about whether or not to take it seriously. True she had been working closely with Jake but it had also been with Eric and other people who needed to help keep things running.

“Yeah. And I know you want to keep up with how Mayor Green is.”

Sari couldn’t lie about that. She had been concerned since she found out he had flu and was laid up and that was compounded by the fact that the medical center was almost out of drugs necessary to battle major illnesses. That was one thing that was sticking and it was one of the reasons they needed to make a deal with Jonah. Looking at her sister she nodded and waved her off, “Okay. Anything happens, you stay with the Greens. You understand?” She pointed at Ryan to emphasize her point since she was serious.

“I know. And I will.”

Sari watched her sister leave and finished her coffee. She had a long day ahead of her and she wasn’t looking forward to it. Still she wasn’t going to back out even if Jake offered her an out. She had to make this work and make amends. She headed upstairs and went to take a sort of shower before heading out to meet Jonah Prowse again. It was going to be a long day.

~0~0~0~0~

Jake looked around as the morning sun started to make its presence known. He would have check his watch but that was pointless since pretty much anything with a circuit board had been fried and the clocks were stuck at 9:02. He didn’t like that he was going to have to do this but after trying it Gray Anderson’s way, he was trying his way. And he didn’t like that Sari was insisting that she go.

He could have argued with her but that wouldn’t have solved anything and in the end she was probably right in being a representative of Jericho since it was her job now. He just remembered how it was before they left. So he was going to grin and bear it and right now he needed to find a car that would get them there and back.

Luckily Heather was able to offer some wheels. She offered it willingly once she learned what the purpose of it was for and he accepted it. So here he was at her place. He waited as she opened the garage door to reveal a rather battered looking truck that looked like it had run a marathon and lost. He popped the hood to take a look. “I thought you said you could get me a car. Is this thing gonna die on me halfway out there?”

Heather had to scoff at that, “Charlotte? Not a chance. She’s sturdy.”

“Well that’s a good thing. I’d take sturdy any day.”

Heather beamed at Sari as she walked up as she finished pinning up her hair in a messy bun. “Glad you’re on my side.”

Sari grinned at Heather. She had the girl over a couple of nights for dinner and they had gotten along well. She also learned that she was sweet on Jake and she was willing to extoll Jake’s virtues. “Us girls gotta stick together,” she replied as she gave Heather a fist bump.

“Great I’m being tag teamed,” Jake muttered as he opened the driver’s side.

“No,” Sari teased as she leaned on the hood. “You’re just trying to keep up and failing miserably.” She smiled at Jake while Heather chuckled.

Heather chuckled with Sari and noticed that the other woman was taking pleasure at Jake’s discomfort. She had been able to get to know Sari the past month and she learned that the woman had a way of putting someone at ease with humor and it was in a way that was not rude but enough to ease tensions. They had become friends and Sari had been willing to answer questions about Jake, never criticizing or commenting meanly about her interest in him.

Heather was glad to be loaning the truck to them. It was the least she could do. Turning her attention to Jake she said, “So, uh, be careful.”

“We’re only going ten miles,” Jake replied, not liking that he was being double teamed and Sari was not going to be on his side this time. Yet he was making an effort to be reassuring.

“I meant with him.” Heather paused as Jake started the truck. “I talked to Emily,” she admitted. She really was worried for them both.

“Yeah?” Jake shifted to look at Heather. He didn’t even realize that Sari had made her way to the passenger side to get in. “What’d she tell you?”

“Enough.”

The response had Jake sigh. There was another person who knew exactly the type of screw up he was. This was a town that you couldn’t forget and they wouldn’t let you forget. He shifted the truck into gear, not really saying anything but he did take in Heather’s concerned expression, not sure of how to take it, and took off.

“Well that was smooth.”

Jake jumped the moment Sari spoke. He scowled at her, “Could you not do that?”

“Why? You always seemed to like it when I do it.”

“Yeah when you do it to someone like Stanley or Bill.” Jake made a correction. He shook his head in annoyance since he was driving.

“And that’s not why you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry.”

Sari made a slight sound at that. She looked out her window for a moment. She knew why and to make Jake voice it… Finally she said, “Heather is concerned that you might get hurt.”

“And I can take care of myself.”

Sari snorted at that, “You really are being an idiot like Stanley right about now.”

Jake looked at Sari. It seemed that he was on a role for getting into an argument with her this week. Before they had got along well but ever since she took on the job as a lead deputy… He sighed and shook his head.

“She likes you,” Sari offered in her quiet manner. She looked out her window as she spoke since staring at each other only seemed to dare them to get into an arguing match. “Idiot.”

Jake was silent for the moment as he let her words sink in. He made the turn that would take them on the road towards Jonah’s compound. Finally he said, “I just… I just.”

“It’s about five years ago I know. She asked me about it too.”

“And?”

“I told her the truth… what I could. Not chapter and verse.” Sari finally dared to look at Jake and added, “And I told her that you’re not a bad person JJ. You just made stupid mistakes and you’re trying to make amends.”

Jake didn’t look at her but continued to drive. “Thanks.”

They sat in companionable silence as Jake encouraged the truck the ten miles towards Jonah’s compound. It was enough to put them on similar footing to get what they needed to be. At one point Sari offered a suggestion that Jake took under advisement. They really didn’t know what they were getting into.

~0~0~0~0~

Ryan made the trek towards Gracie’s store with something to trade for supplies. She wanted to get something special for her sister since it was a special day. She tucked the bundle under her arm as she walked down the street feeling a little bad since she fibbed to her sister. She didn’t want to lie but this was important and she had to make sure that Gracie still had what she needed.

It took her time but she managed to find something that she knew she wasn’t going to miss to trade. She asked for help from Mrs. Green and Heather when she came over to dinner the other night. She liked having the woman over and she liked that her sister made a friend that looked like it was going to be a good one. She had to keep her activities as normal as possible since she didn’t want her sister to suspect and it was doubly hard since she was being the sheriff of the town.

It wasn’t a complete lie since she was going to check on Mayor Green. She knew that Sari had been concerned even though she didn’t show it. Her sister was a worrier and it was like she did the worrying for herself and the Greens even though no one asked her too and it leaked out to her job in town. It only proved that her sister was a good person.

Ryan made it into town and her step got an extra bounce as she spotted Gracie’s store. She could hardly wait. She was going so fast that she almost didn’t see the girl but she still ran into her. She stopped and apologized, “I’m sorry. I should have watched where I was going.”

“No it’s all right.”

Ryan looked at the girl. She looked like her age but she could be older. She didn’t recall seeing her in town before and figured that she was one of the refugees. She decided to introduce herself, “I’m Ryan.”

“Allison.”

“You new in town?”

Allison looked at the girl that was staring at her. She looked similar to the picture of the woman she had seen on her dad’s computer but not quite. She looked at the girl and the cover story that she had been rehearsing since she came to Jericho. “Yeah. We moved here before the bombs fell. From St. Louis.”

Ryan looked at Allison and smiled, “Cool. Welcome to Jericho. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to give you a welcome but with everything going on and my sister coming back… a little crazy, right?”

Allison looked at Ryan and blinked. She gave a tentative smile since she wasn’t sure about the girl’s sister. Still she couldn’t be rude to her. “Yeah. So…” She looked and saw what Ryan was carrying and gestured towards it, “You’re making a trade with Gracie?” She shifted a little uneasily on her feet since she wasn’t sure about Ryan and how much she knew.

Ryan looked at what was in her arms and then back up at Allison. “Yeah. It’s my sister’s birthday and I wanted to get her something special. Mrs. Green is making something special for her for when she gets done with work.”

“Work?”

“She works at the sheriff’s office as the sheriff.” Ryan giggled slightly as she continued, “Well technically she is a deputy but people assumed she was in charge. She won’t let anything bad happen to our town.”

“That’s good.”

“Well I better go before it gets too late.” Ryan smiled and started towards Gracie’s store. She paused and turned to look at Allison. “I hope I’ll see you sometime. There’s always some fun in town despite everything going on.”

Allison watched as Ryan went into the store. She wondered if there was something up with her since she was so cheerful and happy. She figured it was because she was from this town. It certainly made sense but still it was unusual. She was a nice girl and maybe she could be friends with her.

Ryan diverted her attention to the shelves. She didn’t expect to chat with anyone since it seemed that everyone was focusing on their own troubles. Still it was nice to meet someone new in town. With refugees and other people coming in, she tried to help out and she knew her sister did what she could to make sure that they were welcome and that no one interrogated them like they were criminals.

She entered the store and looked around. She noticed Dylan sweeping the aisles and Gracie was busy with someone else. It didn’t matter. She knew what she wanted to get and she and Gracie had come to a price. It was different since what she wanted did have a history to it. That she was certain of since now there was no such thing as money in the world as they knew it. It was all barter and trade.

Walking through the aisles, Ryan pulled a few things that she knew were needed for later and a few things that Mrs. Green had asked for. Finally she stopped at what she had come to get. She looked at it with curious expression before picking it up and heading to start the trade. She paused and smiled at Gracie and said, “Thanks for holding this for me, Gracie.”

“You’re welcome dear. Now, do you have what we agreed on in terms of price?”

Ryan looked at her bag. She knew that she was giving something away that her father gave her but in truth she never liked it. He had given it to her the day that he turned Sari out of the house. Since then she had regarded it as something as a means of trying to appease her for what he did to the girl that he had never liked for whatever reason. She had forgotten about it until she went through the house looking for something to trade. She found it and made the decision right then and there. Without further demur, she pulled out the expensive jewelry box and put it on the counter, looking at Gracie and replying, “Definitely.”

Gracie looked at Ryan and the box. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask where she had gotten it from but all trades were confidential since no one liked an item with a story attached to it. “Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

Gracie gave one more look before looking at everything else to make sure that it was what was agreed upon and turned to call for Dale to put the box in the back. She watched Ryan go with a smile and a thanks, wondering how that girl could keep smiling.

Ryan didn’t care what people thought. She was just happy, the happiest she had been the last five years and the reason was cause for the surprise that she was in the process of making. It made her smile and it lasted as she made her way to the Green house with her purchases much to the surprise of Mrs. Green. It definitely was a pretty good day.


	5. Chapter 5

“Let them go!”

Sari shrugged the offending hands angrily as she straightened up and looked at Jonah. She slapped at a stray hand and gave a glare as if to dare the man to try and disobey Jonah. She looked at the man she had come to see with a firm look. Maybe she shouldn’t have been carrying but she had her badge on and the man respected the law to a degree.

Jonah for his part sort of expected that the pair of them would come to try and work out a deal of sorts. It did baffle him since he was well aware that Sari had no reason to like Jericho since she had been kicked out and left without a backwards glance. Jake on the other hand… there was unfinished business there. He walked up to the pair of them and rather than risk any further hostilities, he grabbed Jake by the jacket sleeves and led him away, knowing that Sari would follow. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“A lot of people in town who aren’t going to let this stand,” Jake replied with bluntness. It was best to get down to business.

“And I can attest to that,” Sari entered as she flanked Jonah on his right. “The people are angry and they are talking about coming out here to get Mitch by force if necessary.”

Jonah thought it ridiculous what he was hearing. It was ridiculous enough to get him to chuckle as he replied, “Did you ever think anyone would care this much about Mitchell Cafferty?” He shifted to look at the person in question. In all honesty, he was pissed that Mitchell went and did something stupid and caused trouble. He turned to look back at the pair looking at him.

“You don’t want it to come to that,” Sari pointed out. “I certainly don’t and I’ve done what I can to keep vigilantes from coming out here.”

“Finally put those hidden talents of yours to good use,” Jonah countered with a slight grin. “Still wish you came to work for me. At least I treated you better than they did.”

“And while flattering… not my way.” Sari crossed her arms over her chest. “I never approved of what you did. I just didn’t know better then.” She shifted on her feet to give a stronger stance. She glanced at Jake to give him the floor. She was there to ensure negotiations and be a representative of town since she was hired on there and Jake was the son of the mayor.

Jake pursed his lips before speaking, “I’m… we’re here to negotiate.”

“Last time we negotiated, it didn’t work out so good for me. And you Sari? A lawman negotiating with me?”

Sari narrowed her eyes slightly but maintained her no nonsense posture. “Like I said, I don’t want vigilantes coming down here. I know full well your capabilities, Jonah.”

“Sure you do,” Jonah replied grinning at Sari. He liked her spirit. She was a fighter underneath that shy girl routine she employed in the past. When push came to shove, she was something else and a force to be reckoned with. He figured Jake knew that too since he spent most of his time warning him to leave her alone.

“Look, the point is, we’re here to negotiate,” Jake countered, keeping his cool. For once he was glad that he didn’t have his gun on him. He knew that his temper was something to be desired; his mother said that he took after his father in that regard. Years earlier he would have scoffed at that since he wanted nothing to do with his father then. Now… He was glad Sari had always been the calm one but he knew her well enough to know that when the unfortunate victim was in trouble… Her presence there was enough to keep Jonah’s guys from doing anything stupid since her badge was clear on her belt. Taking a breath, he continued, “Keep Mitch and keep the food. You can sell the food to the town through Gracie Lee’s market and take your cut off the top in supplies we have and you don’t.”

“Such as?”

It was a start. It didn’t mean that it was a done deal but it was enough for Jake to continue. As long as Jonah was listening, there was a chance. He gave the offer, “Fresh water, crops, salt from the mine…”

It was a pretty good offer so far. Jonah though had been in the business long enough to know that to get something, he was going to have to give something. So now it was time to hear what the other half of this deal was. “I’m listening.”

“In exchange,” Jake proceeded, “you’ll guarantee that your… your business stays away from town. And we’ll send a trailer to pick up supplies. You don’t come to us.” Jake figured this last part might push things but given the general feeling in town, it was better that he put that on the table. Sari was right in that she did what she could to keep people like Gray from coming out and starting a firefight. After that conversation, no one thought to question her.

Jonah was well aware that last one was thrown in more as an appeasement for the town. He really didn’t want people with their guns coming out here and start something that was going to get bloody. That and he really didn’t want to get on the bad side of Sari. True she was younger than he was but now that she was the law of Jericho… “I’ll think about it.”

That was good enough for Jake. You didn’t want to push a man like Jonah around too hard. Otherwise it could end up bad. He gave a nod to show that he was accepting of that.

“Now let’s talk about what I need.”

Sari swallowed slightly as Jake shuffled annoyed on his feet. She looked at Jonah, “What is it that you need, Jonah?” She had a feeling that she knew what the answer was but she wanted to have the man voice it out nice and clear so there was no room for understanding.

Jonah looked at Sari. Damn the girl and her perceptions. He liked her but he had forgotten how her perceptions felt when the tables were turned. Yet he knew that she would ask for all details of something until she was satisfied and made her decision. Looking at her, he made his request, “I want to talk to Emily.”

“She doesn’t want to see you. You know that,” Sari replied. Her tone could have sounded harsh but instead it was firm but full of understanding. It was one she used to keep tempers from getting too high and fists started flying. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t.

“She blames me for Chris’ death.” Jonah’s expression turned into a sneer as he looked at Jake with thinly disguised contempt. “Things might be different if she knew whose fault it really was.”

Jake gritted his teeth. Not this again. “I didn’t send him on that job all right? You did. I tried to talk him out of it.”

“He needed a lookout, someone to watch his back. You left him alone.”

“Chris was warned,” Sari butted in. She had her hand in this too. “We both tried to talk him out of it. It was a bad job and you knew it.”

“Jake still left him alone.”

“A lookout?” Jake shook his head at that. “He needed a father.” He was hardly one to be using that card but hindsight is 20/20 at best. How many times had he visited that place the last five years?

Jonah scoffed at that. Chris’ death would always be a sore spot. “Maybe it’s about time Emily learns the truth about what you did.”

Maybe that would have flown then but Jake knew that he had to confront it. “I told her. I told her everything.”

“And did she forgive you?”

“No.”

Jonah looked at Jake before looking at Sari and asking, “And what about you Sari? Since you pretty much was running around trying to screw it up… Makes me wonder if that was what you did and if it was the cause of Chris’ death.”

Sari stared at Jonah. She didn’t have a direct hand in that but she still felt guilty all the same. She often wondered if there wasn’t something else she could have done to keep things from happening the way they did. It was something she asked herself when she was with her team on the other side of the world. Looking at the man, she replied, “I sometimes wonder that myself. And I was the one to tell Emily what happened then after it happened. She blamed me too and hasn’t forgiven me since.”

Jonah listened to her speech and gave a slight nod before it turned into a shake. “Then I don’t forgive you either.”

Jake expected that for him. For Sari… as far as he was concerned, she had nothing to do with it. She warned him and Chris and tried her hand at talking him out of it. But he knew her and she was only trying to make amends.

“Get her to see me, or I’ll do business wherever the hell I please.”

Sari looked up with a sharp look. “Not if you want to bring the whole of Jericho down on you,” she warned. “And I seriously doubt that you want that.” She took a step forward to look Jonah in the eye.

Jake moved forward more to keep Jonah from doing anything to Sari. “I can’t do that.”

“Then I guess we don’t have a deal,” Jonah replied while continuing to stare at Sari. Maybe it was stupid on his end since he had never known Sari to go back on her word when she gave it. But he had to show that he wasn’t going to play nice and he did want to see his daughter. He gave a slow mocking smile at her as if to dare her to try something.

Jake was silent and his annoyance was clear on his face. He was being backed into a corner and this was a situation that he had hoped to avoid. No doubt Sari was thinking that if Gray hadn’t interfered then they wouldn’t be in this conversation. It was speculation since she was staring long and hard at the man and the contempt was easy to see on her face. If they were going to ensure Jericho’s survival… He didn’t look forward to this.

“You will make one Jonah,” Sari said.

The statement was enough to have everyone freeze and watch with interest. Jake felt his eyes widen at her statement. What was she doing?

Jonah paused and turned to look at Sari. He ambled towards her and asked in a mocking tone, “Oh? And what makes you think that I will?”

“I told you,” Sari replied. She had lowered her arms and was standing there. It gave the impression that she might draw her gun but she was relaxed, not tensed. “I don’t doubt that you don’t want the whole of Jericho coming down here.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.”

“So do you.”

“You heard my terms.”

“I heard and you know that we can’t ask that of her.” Sari raised her finger in a warning gesture. “And before you start on that, consider this: if this deal doesn’t go through and the town decides on retaliation, they will come, guns drawn, shoot first, ask questions later. Blood spills and if you happen to get shot or killed… it will only make Emily dislike you more. She will see it as your fault.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Jonah said as he came to stand toe to toe with her. He stared at her. If he hoped to stare her down, he was to be disappointed. She didn’t budge.

Sari looked at Jonah with a firm look. Maybe it was foolish but she was asserting what was going to happen and the reality of the situation. “I am giving you a tactical analysis and if you don’t go through with this, the odds will not be in your favor. Even if you call in help from other contacts. That’s the reality of the situation.”

Jonah looked at her and saw that she was serious. He knew that Sari was not one to lie about things. She had grown up since he last saw her since previously she would have cowered after a time. Here she was maintaining her stance. It made him wish he had recruited her into his gang ever more. She was what they needed. “You know what I want, Sheriff.” He knew she was a deputy but it was clear that she was in charge. “I want to talk the Emily and I will consider what you offered.”

It was better than nothing. Sari offered a nod and waited until Jonah backed away first before turning to head back to the truck. She got in but kept her eye on his men. They wouldn’t risk pissing him off and it looked like they were going to be allowed to leave. She looked over at Jake as he started the engine and turned to head back into town. She knew Jake wanted to say something but was reluctant to since they had done nothing but quarrel recently and he didn’t want to get into another one. She decided to speak first though, “I can talk to Emily if you want.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Jake shook his head. “This was something I wanted to avoid.”

“It’s Jonah, JJ.” It was a reasonable response. Sari looked at Jake as he spared a glance at her. “He was going to bring in Ems no matter what. Call it guilt trip winning or whatever but…” She shrugged.

“She doesn’t want to see him.”

“I know.” Sari cleared her throat as she folded her hands into her lap. “I was the one that gave her the bad news about Chris. And I opened my big mouth and said that I tried to warn him. Of course everyone knew then how much we hung out…” She offered a lopsided grin.

“You shouldn’t have been blamed for that.”

“I don’t know. Maybe Jonah was right. I often wondered if there was anything more I could have done.”

Jake paused a bit, not wanting to sound like he was lecturing. Finally he said, “Maybe but we just didn’t see it then. It’s easy to look at the past and pass judgment on screw-ups. But… what you did wasn’t a screw up.”

Sari was silent as Jake continued the drive back to town. She was thoughtful about the whole thing. Mostly her thoughts were on how they were going to convince Emily to come and talk to Jonah. They both knew that it was a situation that could go either way and it was one of the few times she was stumped on how to go about it. She did say after a while, “I guess some things haven’t changed over much. At least in how we tag team right?” She shot a grin at Jake.

Jake grinned in reply, “Maybe you’re right.”

~0~0~0~0~

“What are you drinking there?”

“I don’t know. I think it might be kerosene.”

Sari snorted at that as she stared at the contents of her glass. “From the smell, I think it was. Can’t quite figure out the still though.”

It eased the tension and Jake and Eric joined in with her gentle chuckling. She grinned as she looked at them with a slightly sleepy expression. It gave the impression she was drunk but the Green brothers knew that it was more of a means of relaxing. She played with the glass slightly and said, “If it is, then I’d think I’ll take this home and light the lanterns.”

“You haven’t changed, Sari,” Eric replied as he took a seat next to her so he was seated between her and his brother. He looked at the arrangement and then teased, “You only do this when you two are fighting.”

“We’re not fighting,” Jake replied in a quiet tone.

“We’re in disagreement over a few things but we’re sitting this way because we agree on something and have no idea what to do about it,” Sari offered. She wasn’t drunk but being depressing and in the dumps wasn’t the way to go. She took a sip and made a slight face.

Eric chuckled as he watched her face. He had been concerned all day after the plan was made that she go out with Jake to talk to Jonah. Part of it was because she had done a lot to get the town into some form of law and order. The other part was because she was his childhood friend and he still had feelings for her as a friend. Still if she and Jake weren’t sitting side by side then it probably didn’t go too well. He had to ask, “So how’d thing go with Jonah today?”

“I think I might have gotten us into a fight we don’t want to be a part of and Sari as usual tried to get us out of it.” Jake snorted at his report and took another sip. It was better than nothing when it came to alcohol.

“Nice.”

“I wasn’t all that bad,” Sari added. She put a reassuring hand on Eric’s shoulder. “I think I surprised Jonah more than anything. I don’t think he expected me to show up with a badge.” She giggled since it was pretty funny when you took out the serious part.

“Or he didn’t realize that you could be badass when you want to,” Eric teased.

“I’m not a badass,” Sari replied with a smile as she shook her head. She took another sip of her drink. “Just someone that gives the impression they know what they’re doing.”

The Green brothers chuckled at that. They knew that it was an old habit of Sari’s to be humble about her abilities. Part of it was her home life and the other was because she didn’t think that it was that important. They knew better though. Jake said, “You better believe her and it was a convincing act.”

“Still the same pair of trouble.”

They chuckled some more until Jake asked, “So how about you? How was your day?”

“Well, I think I’m becoming Gray Anderson’s yes man. The worst part of it is I’m not sure if that’s a bad thing.” Eric clasped his hands in front of him. He didn’t like that Gray was starting to sow seeds of doubt regarding the new people in town. The people, especially Robert Hawkins, had been a big help in keeping the town afloat. He knew that Sari relied on him to help keep the peace but he did notice that they had a wariness about them when they interacted, like their conversations were guarded. He shook his head at that. He didn’t want to doubt and he had trusted Sari in the past.

“Nothing wrong with being a yes man,” Sari pointed out, “Just depends on whether or not if it’s in line with what you truly think and believe.”

“You don’t have to be nice about what happened the last couple of days,” Eric replied.

“Gray and I have differences of opinion. I just prefer a more civilized approach before resorting to rising levels of testosterone and then fists flying. That’s so high school and so Stanley.”

The comment sent the trio into another round of gentle laughter. However, each one turned inwardly to their own thoughts about what they were going to do. The times would be tough coming ahead and that meant tough decisions. It was something that they really had to look at. Jake played with his glass a little before stating the obvious, “Big day for the Green boys, huh?” He reached over to grab a glass for his brother and the stuff that he thought was kerosene.

“Yeah. You avoiding going home telling Dad?”

“Hell yeah. You?”

“Same.”

“You two are pussies,” Sari snorted in good humor. She only said it because they told her that Johnston Green was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. She didn’t see it even if she was being scolded. She insisted that the mayor was really an old softie on the inside.

Jake snorted at her choice of words while Eric was scandalized and asked, “When did you start talking like that?”

“Oh I’ve always talked like this. You’ve been too much of a prude like me to see it.” Sari pushed her glass forward to have it refilled. It wouldn’t hurt to have another. “I’m just prettier about it.” She pulled her filled glass towards her.

“Oh ho, now who’s the humble one?” Eric chuckled as he pulled his glass towards him. “Who are you and what have you done to Sari?”

“Oh I’ve always been here,” Sari replied giving Eric a shoulder bump. “Just been being my usual.”

Jake snorted at that. He knew that Sari was capable of a lot of good things. She was not the screw up he was but so much more. She was a good friend to him and Eric. Keeping up the good spirit, he asked, “Hey you two remember that time we set the carpet in Dad’s office on fire?”

“What’s this we, JJ?” Sari shot Jake a look. “You two were the ones that did the actual setting on fire. I said it was a bad idea.”

“Yeah right,” Eric countered, “You had the matches.”

“Only because JJ said that we were going to roast marshmallows that night.” Sari attempted a pout but failed since she was grinning. She then turned towards Eric and said, “And all you had to do was stick to the story and we would have been fine.”

“Jake wanted me to tell Dad I had a seizure and knocked over his desk lamp,” Eric pointed out while trying to look like it was the still the lamest idea ever.

“Yeah and with Sari’s tears… Dad would have eaten it up,” Jake countered with a grin. He knew now that it probably wouldn’t have worked. Johnston Green knew what his sons were capable of and he learned quickly that when they involved Sari she was to be the distraction and lighten the punishment. Even if it was her fault and she insisted… It always worked and glancing at Sari, Jake saw that they all had come a long way from that.

“Any other brilliant ideas to get us out of this one?”

Jake looked at his brother. That was the question and he wasn’t sure how he was going to come up with one. “Not at the moment.”

Eric looked at Sari who was drinking her drink with a solemn expression and asked, “What about you Sari?”

Sari took a sip of her drink and let the alcohol sit in her mouth before swallowing it. “I honestly don’t know Eric. But I will say what I have said before and that is I will defend this town. I took this job to keep some semblance of law and order and I aim to keep it.” She turned to look at her glass and fingered it. “Just as long as you are willing to keep trusting me on that.”

“I do,” Eric replied automatically. He paused when Sari looked at him with that raised brow of hers. He knew that he had called into question her judgment lately and if he were truly honest with himself… She was doing her job and probably better than anyone else could have with the resources that she had. And Jimmy and Bill trusted her completely. “I’m sorry, Sari. Maybe you were right and…”

“Maybe and maybe not,” Sari allowed and gave a smile to show that she was okay with it. “We’re only trying to do the best we can with what we got.”

Eric hummed at that and looked down at his drink. They didn’t really have a plan to get them out of the rut they were in but… they would come up with something. “Well… I say that we finish these drinks, go home and try to explain all this to Dad in a way that won’t kill him.”

“As long as it’s Sari,” Jake joked. When Eric and Sari looked at him with raised brows, he explained, “Oh come on. You both know that he will listen to Sari no matter what. He’s always had a soft spot for her.”

Sari snorted at that before reaching over and punching Jake in the shoulder. It had them jibing back and forth. It ended up with one of them saying that this was so high school and too much of Stanley. It felt good to be going back and forth despite what they were going to face at the Green home. It was like old times if only for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ve given him three courses of antibiotics. It must have been too much for his system. He’s become septic.”

Sari took in a deep breath as she processed the information. She had gone with Jake to explain what had been happening with Gray coming back and the whole thing with Jonah Prowse. She couldn’t deny that she was pretty much a sweetheart when it came to softening the blow on the impending punishment. She did remember the times that the punishment she and Jake had gotten in the past had been much lighter than it should have been.

Sari had always had a special relationship with the Greens and with Johnston in general. She wasn’t trying to replace her father but thinking about it, she had been craving a father figure that was like him. Johnston Green fit the bill and he never treated her any different from his own sons; it was like she was part of the family. She had been invited for dinners, the annual Thanksgiving football game and other Green activities, the things that her mother let her go to and Paul didn’t object to.

She came in with Jake to find Emily there wanting to talk with Jake mostly and come to find out that Johnston had collapsed and he wasn’t breathing. She had come in with Jake and Eric into the master bedroom to find Johnston on his back on the floor and Gail and April performing CPR on the man. Sari had been stunned and all she could do was stand there with her hand on her mouth and silently praying to anyone who was listening that Johnston would be okay.

It was tense and she didn’t want to contemplate standing at the gravesite of another person that mattered the most in her life. Not when so much had been lost already. It was a relief though to hear the sudden gasp of air as Johnston took a breath and was breathing again. She had let go of the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Now she was standing in the living room and listening to April’s assessment of the situation.

“How do we treat it?”

April’s silence to Eric’s question had Sari look up. She looked at April and said, “Super doc, please. How do we treat it?” She gave a firm and pointed look to help April focus.

April took in a breath and looked up at Sari. She noticed the look and replied, “If the Med Center were operational, maybe. If we could medevac him into County Hospital in Rogue River, maybe. If we had any heavy duty meds left in the pharmacy, maybe. Without that…” April paused and looked at the anxious faces and the one serious looking face staring at her. She didn’t want to tell them this but she had to. “Twelve hours. Maybe a day.”

That wasn’t the best of news to hear and it hit like a hard blow to everyone in the room. Sari eyed Eric and Jake as they started pacing. No doubt a million thoughts were running through their heads as was running through hers. This was difficult. In terms of her job, Jericho’s mayor was in danger of dying and there was the issue with Jonah Prowse and it involved the one thing that Sari knew that neither she nor Jake could ask of Emily.

Sari put a hand to her mouth as she pondered their options. As far as she could tell, there was only one option. The more she thought about it, the more necessary it was. However, there was great risk to the entire thing. She just wasn’t sure if it was viable logically. In her heart though, she knew it was the only option available to them.

“What kind of meds?”

Sari listened as Emily asked the question and looked at April. She had the idea. She just needed to know what they needed. Then the details would come later. It would be just like planning for an op with her team. And like those jobs it was a matter of life and death.

“What?”

Emily clarified what she was asking, “You said that he needed some heavy duty meds. What kind would he need?”

April gave a slight nod at that. She took a breath and replied, “Something strong enough to blow out the infection fast. Let his body heal itself. Cipro, probably, but we ran out weeks ago.”

That was what Sari needed. She had the authority as a deputy and hell might as well be sheriff of the town since everyone treated her as such. She looked at Jake and then at April, “They’d have that med in Rogue River.”

“Sari, that’s ninety miles away,” April countered. She couldn’t believe that Sari of all people was suggesting what she thought she was suggesting.

“Then we’d better get going then,” Jake replied. He started to turn to leave and caught the surprised look on Sari’s face. He gave a slight grin and said, “What? You didn’t think that I was letting you go without backup now?”

Sari gave a soft snort and gestured, “Then let’s go. As deputy or sheriff I’m not letting this town go without a mayor.” She went over and grabbed her jacket. Her gun and badge were still on her belt but she would need a little more firepower.

“Wait, I’m going too.” Eric came over and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Jake and Sari and gave a slight nod to indicate that he was going no matter what they said. “Can’t let you two get into trouble.” He offered a slight smile even though he was feeling rattled about the whole thing. He envied his brother and Sari’s ability to give a joke to lessen the seriousness of a situation and allow them to think clearly.

“Eric, no,” April protested, “If Gray’s right about how dangerous…”

Sari, Jake and Eric were heading towards the door, hearing the protests but not really listening when they were stopped by Gail standing on the staircase. She had been listening to the whole conversation. Sari opened her mouth slightly as she shifted on her feet, not liking the expression on Gail’s face but she knew that she had the woman’s blessing to not only go but to take her sons with her. It was confirmed when Gail said, “Go. Go now.”

Sari nodded at Gail and received a look of reassurance. She knew that Ryan would be okay with the Greens. The Greens had been looking after Ryan since her parents died and Sari had been trying to figure out how she fit into that picture. It was just hard trying to keep the town that had been home from falling apart. Figuring things out in the middle of a crisis was something she knew how to do. To have someone, a young girl completely dependent upon you… it was way different and right now she felt torn about it.

There was no time to think about it though since Jake and Eric ushered her out of the house. She went into her soldier mode and started thinking about what they were going to need. She huddled with the Green brothers to make a plan of attack on what they needed, what supplies they were going to need to get to Rogue River and back. The biggest obstacle was transportation. “Alright we all have guns and other necessities. Our biggest concern is transport.”

“I can ask Heather,” Jake pointed out. “I’m sure she’d let us use the truck again.”

“Alright,” Sari replied with a nod. She looked at Eric, “Eric, grab basics of food and water, anything that can fit into pockets. Grab your guns and plenty of ammo. Meet me by Gracie’s store. Got it?”

It left no room for argument and they split up to get what they needed. Sari went to her house to pull out a rifle and ammunition. She went into the basement and took a look at her inventory. She eyed the other military grade weapons she had there and wondered if she should take one or not. She did pull out a shotgun with a pistol grip since that wouldn’t seem too out of place and after careful thought, she pulled out the hunting rifle with the scope that would rival Stanley’s.

She put them on the table to inspect them and make sure they were in working order. It was like second nature since she had practiced taking apart and putting together her service weapon in basic. She had done it so that she could field strip and assemble as necessary and she had learned her way around guns. Most everyone living in Jericho learned how to shoot at some point in their lives or had grown up doing it. Now it seemed that it was a skill that was the difference between life and death in the world they were living in now.

“What are you doing?”

Sari didn’t looked up from what she was doing since she had to get it done. She wasn’t concerned about Ryan seeing it since her little sister had seen a gun before and it had been drilled into her how to use one and all the rules of safety that went with it. She replied, “Checking my guns.”

Ryan peered at what her sister was doing and noted the look of concentration on her sister’s face. “You’re going out aren’t you?”

Sari sighed and nodded, “Mayor Green is sick and needs some strong medicine. I have to…”

“Go to Rogue River.”

Everyone knew that the nearest town with a hospital was in Rogue River. So it wasn’t a surprise to Ryan that Sari was planning on going there. Sari looked up from her work to look at her little sister. “Are you going to be okay staying with the Greens?”

“Yeah. Apart from you, they are the only family I have.”

Sari paused and looked at her sister. She felt guilty about leaving her. “I’m sorry, Rye bread I…”

“I get it. Mayor Green is like a dad to you. If Dad were sick, I’d do anything to help him.”

Sari wasn’t fooled though. She knew that Ryan was upset at her leaving just as she was upset that she had taken the job at the sheriff’s station. She didn’t think that she was cut out to be a parent. She had no idea how to be one and she had to take care of her little sister. Her expression saddened, “Rye… I really am sorry. But I am…” She paused since she knew what was coming next and braced for impact.

“Yeah I know. You are basically the sheriff of town,” Ryan gestured. She understood why her sister was leaving. She just didn’t like it just like she didn’t like the fact that her sister’s time was being taken up by helping a town that had basically run her off and turned their back on her. She didn’t get it and it made her angry. “I mean they didn’t lift a finger to help you and yet you are working for them.”

“Rye…”

“Just go. I know Mayor Green needs help. I’ll be here when you get back.” Ryan then turned and left, her feet thumping up the stairs.

Sari watched as her sister thumped up the stairs. She knew why she was upset and she felt bad enough. She knew that Ryan had been planning something for her birthday. She had noticed the secret wanderings and the way Ryan was trying to hide a few things. It really wasn’t fair and maybe… Sari sighed since she knew she couldn’t dwell on it now. She had a job to do but…

She found Ryan upstairs moping on her bed. Sari knocked on the doorframe and asked, “Can I come in?”

“Whatever.”

Sari made a slight face as she watched Ryan flop back over her bed. She walked in and stood there. She was tempted to sit on her bed but she held back. “I’m sorry about your birthday plans.”

That had Ryan turn and look at her. “You knew?”

“Suspicions you were planning something. Details… not so much.” Sari stood there looking at her sister. “I was looking forward to being surprised.”

“Then don’t go.”

“I have to.”

“Have to or want to?” Ryan sat up and looked at her sister. “You miss what you were doing don’t you?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sari slowly blinked as she advanced a little. She sighed, “No I don’t miss it. But Rye bread… it’s all I know. I’m not like Mom.” She watched as Ryan turned away and sighed. She was going to turn away but she stopped and looked back. “Habibitti, I’m not doing this to spite you. I would do what I am doing for anyone in my family. JJ, Eric… you. I came here to take care of you and try to live a normal life but it didn’t work out that way. Now… the only way I know you’re going to be okay is for me to do this job. Me knowing that you’re safe here in Jericho, at home with our family… that is what I work for. I don’t like what I have to do but…” She stopped. She didn’t want to go into the lecture she had given Gray and Eric. She hesitated and looked away not sure how to continue.

In the meantime, Ryan had turned around. She looked at her sister and saw the tears brim in her eyes. She had never known her sister to cry. She had refused to do it in her dad’s presence. To see her older sister cry… it softened the blow and she realized that her sister probably sacrificed more than she would ever tell anyone. She slid off her bed and grabbed her sister in a hug and squeezed. She felt her own tears spill out as she said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Sari soothed as she automatically enveloped her sister in a hug. She held Ryan tightly and tried to keep the tears at bay but failed miserably. “I’m the one that is sorry.”

“Promise you’ll come back. You and JJ.”

“I promise,” Sari said with a smiled as she pressed her head on top of Ryan’s. “I promise and we’ll have a birthday celebration when I get back.”

~0~0~0~0~

“Seems like you’re a hit in this town.”

“Not a word, princess.” Jake pointed at Sari as she leaned against Charlotte looking like the cat that caught the canary.

Jake had managed to borrow the truck from Heather but with protests. That was learning that it wasn’t a very fast vehicle and if worst case scenario were to occur, then they were in trouble. Maybe not so much since he knew that Sari was a good shot and Eric was decent but still… It was the best that they could come up with on short notice and his dad needed the medicine. They had to go with what they got. He just didn’t expect it when Heather kissed him and… Now he was paying the price with Sari.

Sari grinned at Jake, knowing that he was probably feeling awkward about it. “What? Just telling the truth and it is no secret that Heather likes you.” She shrugged like it was no big deal when in truth it felt kind of weird to her.

“And you’re trying to set me up?”

Sari held up her hands to indicate that she wasn’t up to anything. “No. Just stating the obvious.” She went over and reached into the bed of the pickup for the gas can. “It was one of the reasons why you had me roll with you.”

“It’s not like that and it was never about that,” Jake retorted while flushing. The kiss felt good but it felt awkward to him. He felt embarrassed that Sari was a witness and at the same time didn’t like it.

“Oh I know,” Sari countered as she upended the can into the truck, “I just like giving you a hard time about it.” She grinned at him and turned her concentration to gassing up.

Jake made a slight sound while trying hard to get rid of the blush. It was then that he noticed her arsenal. “Shotgun and rifle?”

“Always be prepared,” Sari replied as she finished. “Something we all learned right?” She gave a friendly punch to Jake’s shoulder and grinned at him. She sobered though and said, “And I figured since we are going out and it’s a whole new world out there.” She looked over and stared at nothing in particular before looking back at Jake.

“Aw what the hell? This is what we’re driving?” Eric’s tone pierced the air before Jake could provide an answer.

Jake looked at his brother and turned towards Sari to find her moving to pack the bed of the truck. He felt like he had been caught making out with Sari and while that sounded interesting to scandalize Eric with, he found that it left him feeling… he couldn’t voice it and instead focused on answering his brother, “Yeah, I mean, it’s not actually a… yeah.” He cleared his throat.

Eric went towards the back and put the gear and supplies he had gotten into the back. It was then that there was a noise, a vehicle coming. He recognized the truck as one of Jonah’s trucks and behind it was a car, a Roadster. He looked at Jake and said, “I thought the deal was we’d go get the food and he’d stay away.”

Jake had seen the truck and the car enter just as Sari did. He threw the empty gas can into the truck bed, narrowly missing Sari as she moved to hop out of the truck bed, ready to be the law and order. “It was.”

It was a surprise when Emily got out of the driver’s seat of the Roadster. Sari blinked and her gaze shifted from Emily to the truck and then back again. She raised her brow while Jake spoke, “Em?”

“I couldn’t get you the meds you needed, so I got you the second best thing,” Emily said without preamble as she tossed the keys to Jake. “A fast car. He said it’s a gift and a courtesy to Sari.” She looked at Sari who was taking it in quietly as people were unloading the truck that was full of food.

Jake held the keys as he looked at Sari who was quietly observing the whole thing. He then looked back at Emily and said, “You do know there are no gifts with him.” Her silent response had him feel guilty and he apologized, “I’m really sorry you got dragged into this.”

“Nobody dragged me,” Emily replied as she started walking away. “Go save your dad.” She paused by Sari and looked at her. Finally she said, “He’ll respect your boundaries and that if you do need anything to call him. He’ll make a fair deal.”

Sari looked at Emily, sorry that the girl had gotten dragged into this. She didn’t deserve it and yet she went to help out Mayor Green. She nodded and said, “Thank you and I am sorry it came to this.”

“He told me what you did and that you surprised him when you stood up to him. And what you said.” Emily paused before reaching out to hold Sari’s hand and give it a friendly squeeze. “Thank you and… this town needs you.” She released Sari’s hand and walked away.

Sari watched Emily walk away. She would try to find a way to make this up to Emily. True they weren’t exactly friends but because they had gone through school together… Sari always suspected that Emily ever deigned to talk to her was because she was Jake’s friend and Jake wasn’t the type to leave a friend out in the cold. Sari wasn’t one to be mean to a person and always was polite with Emily even when what happened to Chris happened and that…

Taking a breath she walked over to the truck just as Jake called out to Eric to load up. She pulled out gear and the guns and took them to the Roadster. Now they had the means of getting there and outrunning anything that might want to give chase. It seemed that they were going to get some good luck going and things may start to look up. She wasn’t fool enough to think that it was going to be easy. Maybe easier since they were going to have their fair share of struggles.

Once the gear was packed, she made to get into the backseat. She paused to look at Jake and teased, “You think you can get this thing going?”

“Better than you. I remember the bus,” Jake teased back with a lopsided grin.

“I was badass with the bus. You were terrible.”

“I had a concussion.”

Sari made a slight snort as she grinned at Jake. “Show me what you got JJ,” she said as she gave a tap to the roof of the Roadster and got in. She couldn’t resist teasing Eric, “You got some Dramamine for yourself, Eric? JJ’s driving.”

“Don’t remind me,” Eric said soberly but making the attempt at humor. He made the effort to smile at Sari as he got into the front passenger side as Jake got into the driver’s seat. “I remember the tractor incident.”

“Don’t get started on that,” Jake asked as he turned the engine over. “That was an accident.”

“And a precedent for the future,” Sari intoned in a joking manner that earned her a wry look from Jake as he shifted gears and pulled out to head out of town and in the direction of Rogue River.

As Jake drove out of town. Sari adjusted herself on the backseat. It was a little difficult since she had brought her guns into the car with her and she also had positioned ammo just in case. She was hoping that they wouldn’t run into too much trouble on the open road but one couldn’t be too careful. She noted the tense posture Jake had and had a feeling he was thinking about his time over there.

She hadn’t meant to mention that she had been in Afghanistan but she had to make her point. At least Jake hadn’t asked her specifically where. That would have been difficult since how could she tell him that she had basically been two steps behind him and was there to investigate what happened in that village. She closed her eyes as she recalled the devastation she had seen over there and that smug look she had seen of the CO of that PM unit. Mostly she could see the destruction and the dead in her mind’s eye and then…

There were other scenes like that and she remembered the drives to get there. Even though the way had been cleared by US forces, there was always the chance of an ambush. Every convoy had to go out with the knowledge that they could be attacked either by gunman or an IED or both. It was scary business and she didn’t really want to know of any close calls if there were any. Then there was that mission with the schoolteachers. Opening her eyes she focused on the landscape for any signs that someone was up to no good.

“You got my back, princess?”

Sari glanced up front and noticed that Jake was looking at her through the rearview mirror. He must have seen her deep in thought as she situated herself. She didn’t know what she would do if he asked her right then and there about Afghanistan. She managed to grin at him and reply, “Always JJ. Keep eyes front and I’ll keep look out. You too Eric.”

“You’re expecting trouble?”

Sari glanced at the back of Eric’s head as he turned to look out the windows. It was clear that he was in thought and probably worrying about trying to get to Rogue River and back with the much needed medicine in hand and on time. She reached over and gave a pat, “Always have hanging around you and JJ for as long as I have. And I need you to focus. I’m hoping we don’t run into trouble but I’m just being practical.”

Eric glanced at his shoulder where Sari had patted him. He allowed himself a small smile as he turned his attention to look out his side of the car to keep an eye out. He held his rifle ready just in case he had to use it.

The three rode on in silence as they passed the road sign that said Rogue River was ninety three miles ahead. They had a long drive ahead of them. Each one of them prayed silently that what they needed was at Rogue River and that quite possibly the answers that they needed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jake.”

“I see it.”

Sari looked up from where she was keeping watch and turned to face the front. She saw the car that had been run off the road and the dead girl that was lying there. She leaned forward to get a quick look and said, “Don’t stop JJ.”

“I’m not stopping until we get to Rogue River,” Jake replied more to let Eric know that he wasn’t going to follow through with his brother’s protests.

Sari swallowed back the bile that threatened and looked ahead and then out to the left. She knew that all three of them wanted to stop and inspect but… not now. _Just like that village…_ She closed her eyes and slowly opened them and readjusted her hands on the weapon.

“We can’t just leave her on the side of the road like that,” Eric protested as he looked out his window. He didn’t like that there was a dead woman lying there. Or she could still be alive.

“Yes we can,” Sari countered.

“See that second set of skid marks back there?” Jake glanced in the rearview mirror. He didn’t like it either but he was not going to risk his brother, his partner or is life in something that could be an ambush. “Means that someone forced her off the road and probably robbed her and killed her. For all we know, they could be waiting out there to do it again.”

Eric looked at Jake like he was a whole different person. He glanced back at Sari. He had been expecting her to protest too but he got none from her. Instead she said that he wasn’t to stop. What really had been going on the last five years with these two?

“I don’t like it any more than you two,” Sari piped up from the back as she leaned forward. “But this is how it is.”

“It’s not Afghanistan,” Eric replied looking a little annoyed.

“Might as well be,” Sari countered firmly. She twisted to look Eric in the eye and continued, “We may have law and order in Jericho but out here… might as well be over there. People are scared and they are reacting. Some are taking advantage and will do anything including killing and using others as bait. It sucks because in the end you can’t tell who is friend and who is foe and all you see is the end result.” She looked at Eric well aware that she may have gone a little too far but she had to get her point across.

Jake had been silent during her whole speech. He knew she had seen things but he was just hearing the details. It had him wondering where she had been exactly. Some of what she had been saying sounded exactly like what he had seen. Did she see what he had done? He was hoping she hadn’t. It was a mistake and one he regretted deeply and carried with him. He was afraid of what she knew and what she might think of him if he ever told her the truth.

Keeping that in mind, he countered a bit more gently, “If we don’t make it, Dad dies. This is the world we live in now and maybe… we should listen to Sari more.” He gave a glance towards Eric.

Eric was silent as he looked at Jake. He didn’t want to admit that maybe his brother was right about a few things. A lot of things were happening and there were people who had been willing to step up and make the hard decisions. It was just easy to disregard Sari because he still thought of her as the sweet little girl he remembered growing up despite the few times she surprised everyone like hauling Stanley Richmond in a fireman’s carry. And yet here she was trying to keep Jericho safe.

The silence carried on a few more miles until Eric pulled up the map of the area. “Okay,” he said as he peered at the map, “I got a route to the County Hospital in Rogue River. Take Cedar Run Road…”

“No good.”

Eric looked at Jake with a pointed look, “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Put the map away, we’re taking the back roads.”

“Jake, Dad’s on borrowed time. We need to get the medicine and get back.” Eric looked at his brother like he was crazy. They didn’t have time to mess around here.

“Me and JJ spent most of our teenage years driving these backroads,” Sari entered in a quiet tone. She caught Eric’s eyes and couldn’t help but tease him, “Where do you think we went all those times?”

Jake felt his lip twitch a little at that. It was true he and Sari spent a lot of time on the backroads. It was how she was able to find him so fast a month ago like she did. She knew which ways were backups in case the main roads were blocked for whatever reason and how to make up for lost time. That was one of their great adventures they had once they were teenagers and had a certain amount of freedom to move around. “We’ll make up the time,” he added.

“You always think you know better,” Eric shot back bitterly. The next thing he knew was he had the rifle shoved in his face and he was asked if they were loaded. “Yes, it’s loaded.”

Sari didn’t interfere with the exchange. Even though they all grew up together, they did go their separate ways and there were some things that just didn’t rub the right way. Even before she and Jake left there was a bitterness between the brothers and in the beginning she sought to try and fix it but both told her in their own way to leave it alone and she did. She didn’t like it since she actually didn’t like fighting or conflict. She still didn’t even after everything she had done. So it was hard for her to let the Green brothers work it out.

“Jake, Sari… what are we going to have to do?”

Jake glanced in the rearview mirror to catch Sari’s eye. He recognized that she was sitting this one out like she had done before they left. He knew too that there were things that he and Eric had to work out and while he couldn’t figure out how to do that and he could ask Sari but deep down he knew he had to find the answer and do it in his own way. “I don’t know, but when it comes time to do it…”

“I’ll be ready.”

Jake didn’t need to ask Sari. She had already given her word that she had his back. They were partners again and they always looked out for each other. He just had to remember that she could do a few things on her own too and not undermine her capabilities. He gave a reassuring nod as he made a turn down one of the backroads towards their destination.

The drive became silent. Sari was keeping an eye out in the back and thinking about how to make things up to Ryan. First thing though she was determined to get back from this trip in one piece. Even though she had taken on a fairly dangerous job… that was her goal, to get back to her little sister each and every night. Up until now it had been fairly smooth sailing and that talk they had before she left…

“You haven’t said anything for miles. Stay sharp.”

Sari looked up, thinking that Jake was talking to her. She found that he was talking to Eric who had also been silent after their initial outburst miles back. She had forgotten that he was there even though she was in the backseat since she had been focused on the mission. She watched as Eric looked up and asked, “What happened to you, Jake? To you and Sari?”

“What do you mean?” Jake looked at Eric and added, “And you’ve heard Sari. She was in Afghanistan.”

Eric looked pointedly at Jake and asked, “Where were you?” At Jake’s silence he answered his own question, “I’m assuming jail.” There was more silence and he pressed, “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Why does it matter?” It was a sore point for Jake and one he didn’t want to tell in front of Sari. He suspected that she might know but he didn’t want to say anything. Not to her.

“Because all that time I stood and watched Mom and Dad suffer,” Eric spat while trying to be civil. “Every time the phone rang, they thought it was you. I used to hate calling the house because we sound the same on the phone. I couldn’t listen to them realizing it was only me.”

Sari pressed her tongue against her teeth hearing that. She wanted to say something but she remained silent as Jake snapped, “I’m sorry, all right? I’m sorry for what I did to our family but don’t use me as an excuse for not getting on with your life.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jake gave a slight snort. He had it figured out the moment he set foot back in Jericho. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out though he felt bad for April. “You wouldn’t be the first guy to leave his wife, Eric.”

Eric shot a sharp look at Jake. It was then he felt the back of the seat shift and he realized that Sari was there listening to every single word. She wasn’t looking at him with derision but rather more like a cross between disappointment and it was what it was. She knew too and he didn’t know what was worse, Jake knowing or Sari knowing.

Jake knew that Sari had been listening. It was one of her talents. She had a way of being quiet to the point you tended to forget she was there. He had forgotten that but it came back full force the moment she got into the backseat and he checked the rearview mirror. Since she was already listening and had leaned forward, he continued, “I’m not saying to leave her. I’m just saying that…”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Jake,” Eric warned before glancing at Sari and adding, “You too.”

“Didn’t say anything,” Sari muttered, “But it’s not that hard to see when you really look.” She adjusted her position to lean back into her seat.

“And I’m talking about what you’re afraid to say,” Jake added. He shot a look at Eric and then focused on the road. “Take it from me and Sari, life’s too short.”

“Well don’t worry about me. Just drive.”

There wasn’t that much more to say after that. There was still some tension between the Green brothers and Sari felt it. As much as she knew she should sit this one out, she couldn’t let it stay like this. Hell, this was like the time that two of her guys got into a tiff and it carried on into the mission. They did their jobs but they could be doing it better. The best she could come up with was probably the most useful talent and gift she ever had.

Leaning forward she put her forearms on the back of the front seat and said, “Did you know that Ryan was orchestrating a birthday surprise?”

Jake raised his brow at that and replied, “Really?”

Eric looked at Jake. This was out of the blue in his opinion. Yet it was better than talking about what Jake possibly knew about him. He offered, “Yeah, uh… she asked Mom for some ideas about a cake or something like it.”

“Cake? Really? That’s ambitious,” Sari replied with a grin. “I was expecting something more like a treat at dinner.”

“Well you are her sister,” Jake replied with a grin. “And it is a big number for you.”

Before Jake could say the number he got a punch to the shoulder and he chuckled especially when she warned him not to say it. He looked over at Eric and noted the slight smile that formed on his face. He then understood what Sari had been trying to do and he glanced at her. She was a good friend and the best partner he ever had. “I was going to say twenty one forever.”

“That’s more like it,” Sari replied with a smirk. “And don’t forget that I know how to kick your ass now.”

“And I’d love to see that,” Eric replied with a grin.

~0~0~0~0~

Ryan was sitting on the floor next to the couch in the Green house. The situation was bad with Mayor Green. She could feel it and she heard it when Gail asked April about his condition. She sighed as she rested her head on the seat cushion and fingered the material.

It was pretty bad from what she heard and it made her feel worse that she had gotten made at her sister for going out there. She knew that was the reason but she couldn’t help but voice that she was upset and she was but now… She sighed as she fingered the couch.

“Hey, why are you so down in the dumps?”

Ryan looked up to see Emily looking at her with a slight smile. She returned it but it didn’t stay long. “Just…” She couldn’t really voice what she was feeling.

“It must be hard with things and Sari being the sheriff,” Emily offered though she was certain that there was something more to it. She was trying to be sympathetic to Ryan since she was certain that it was tough on the girl since she lost her parents and Sari was being herself and helping everyone and forgetting that she now had responsibilities.

“Not really,” Ryan said, being loyal to her sister. “Sometimes it’s hard when things pop up but… I know she’s doing it for me and not just the town.” She nodded as she added, “We’re learning as we go and… I’m worried about Mayor Green.”

Emily smiled at Ryan as she sat on the floor. She kneeled in front of her, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You know that right?”

“I know. Because JJ and Sari are taking care of it.”

The devotion to her sister surprised Emily since it had been five years since anyone had seen Sari and there was bound to be some resentments floating around. Then she had to take that back. Since Sari came back, she had offered her help and even took on jobs that most weren’t willing to do. It was probably a clever way to get back in good graces but she knew that Sari would never see it that way. Sari loved Jericho as much as she did. In fact Emily didn’t know many women who would volunteer as a deputy and end up being the sheriff in the spirit of the whole thing. And she did try to make it so that she didn’t have to get involved.

Looking at Ryan, Emily couldn’t help but smile and reply, “Yeah, they’ll take care of it.”

“You don’t have to lie to me about how dangerous it is you know.”

Emily gave a slight look at Ryan, “Trying to be a tough girl now?” She grinned to indicate she was teasing.

“No. I just know that where they are going is dangerous.” Ryan offered a shrug with her answer. She wasn’t sure if she should say that her sister went to great pains to not really emphasize the dangers of her job or what they were doing now.

Emily would have said something but at that moment, the doorbell rang. She glanced at Ryan before going over to the door and finding her friend Heather standing on the other side of it with a bag of food. “Hey,” she said in response.

“I brought some food,” Heather offered.

“Yeah come in. Gail’s upstairs.” Emily backed away to let Heather come in.

Ryan had followed Emily and saw that it was Heather and greeted her, “Hi.”

“Hey Ryan. How are things?” Heather gave a smile at Ryan.

“Okay. You brought stuff for Mayor and Mrs. Green?”

Heather smiled, trying to be cheerful even though it was a serious matter going on. She didn’t want to let her worries about Jake make the girl scared or more scared. “Yeah. Well I used to have this phobia of dairy products that didn’t need to be refrigerated.” She took something out of the bag. “No I thank God for processed cheese food.”

Ryan couldn’t help but giggle at that. She said, “Then I guess the feeling is mutual.”

Heather and Emily chuckled a little at that while Emily replied, “Well I brought soup. Cream of mushroom. What I have left is what I had for the food drive.” She gestured at the kitchen table that had things brought over by people.

“Sari and I brought over what we had from the garden that Mom planted. It’s fresh,” Ryan said as she patted the vegetables that Sari had dropped off before they took off to Rogue River. “Sari was going to make a soup with them. I don’t know how but she was.”

“Seems like we’re not the only ones,” Heather said with a slight smile. It was a testament to the good people of Jericho by the amount of help they were able to give from their meager stores. She took a breath, getting down to why she was there, “How is he?”

Emily sighed. She didn’t want to say anything in front of Ryan but the girl knew the situation and she probably overheard things. “He’s getting worse and April doesn’t think he has a lot of time.”

Ryan had moved out of the room to let the adults talk. She was well aware of the situation regarding Mayor Green; he was in serious condition and there was the very real possibility that he could die if they couldn’t get the medicine that they needed. She couldn’t contemplate a world without Mayor Green and didn’t want to try which was why she was determined that her JJ and sister were going to succeed and get what they needed from Rogue River.

A thump sounded and Ryan looked up from where she was sitting on the stairs and saw Gail Green coming down the stairs. She stood up to clear the way and followed her into the dining room just as Gail said, “I heard the door and I thought it was the boys and Sari.”

Emily offered, “Heather brought some food.”

Gail cast a grateful look in Heather’s direction, “Oh thank you, sweetheart.”

“I’m so sorry about your husband, Mrs. Green.” Heather took a step forward to be reassuring to the woman that seemed indomitable at times.

Gail hummed a little while smiling. It dropped rather quickly as she crossed her arms and shook her head. “In this day and age, how can someone die of a fever? It’s the twenty first century and I can’t get the right drugs. Can’t even find ice to cool him off.” She looked away wondering what she was going to do and where Jake, Eric and Sari were. True she knew they were on their way to Rogue River but with all the unknowns that were going on…

“I can make ice.”

Gail looked at Heather when she spoke. It sounded absurd at first but at this point any idea was welcome. She was willing to entertain even the crazy ideas she had heard the kids of Jericho come up with before all this. She looked at Heather and indicated that she should continue.

“I…” Heather realized all eyes were on her and she collected herself to explain, “One of the students had a project in the science fair last year. I just need water and…” She thought about what she needed and what she could remember from the science project. She looked at Gail and asked, “Do you have fertilizer?”

“Maybe,” Gail offered a little confused, “In the garage.”

Heather was satisfied that she had everything. Maybe she could do this. “Okay. I can do this… I think.” She just wished she felt more confident.

Emily recognized that Heather may have a good idea. She saw that she wasn’t overly confident so she stepped in, “Okay. Let’s try.” She gave Heather a look of confidence.

Heather took it for what it was and nodded before turning towards Gail, “Okay, Grab every large bowl you have.” She looked at Emily and asked, “And can you get some buckets and get some fresh water from the well. It’ll be cooler and I’ll go get the fertilizer.”

Gail was liking this plan. This was something she could do to help her husband. She nodded and went to go get every large bowl that was in her pantry. She told Emily, “Buckets are in the laundry room.”

It was a mission and one that everyone could do. Emily went to the laundry room to get the buckets and was joined by Ryan. She was grabbing a bucket and heading out the door. “Where are you going?”

Ryan paused and turned to look at Emily and replied, “Going to get water. We have a pump.”

Emily wasn’t going to discourage the girl from helping but… “I got it Ryan.”

“I want to help.”

Emily couldn’t deny that the girl wanted to help them but she didn’t think that it would be a good idea for Ryan to try and help with the heavy buckets though she was certain that the girl could carry it. She was well aware that Sari stockpiled her water just in case something happened and they needed it and no doubt Ryan was probably thinking of that too but… “I know. Why don’t you sit with Mayor Green?”

“April is doing that.”

“True,” Emily replied as she stepped forward to take the bucket from Ryan. “But you are not a doctor. You are a friend… family and sometimes that it different than what a doctor can do.” She was aware that she sounded like she was talking down to Ryan but she had seen Sari use the same technique to convince her that her way was better. She hoped that it worked.

Ryan was well aware of what Emily was trying to do. She did want to help and she could get water too but… She sighed at that and replied, “Okay.” She handed over the bucket to Emily and went back into the house towards the stairs. She turned to look at Emily. She had questions to ask and ended up asking, “Is it going to work?”

Emily didn’t want to lie but she couldn’t not tell Ryan what she thought. She replied, “We’re going to try.”

Ryan nodded and turned to head up the stairs leaving Emily to smile and turn to go get the water. She knew that Mayor Green had a soft spot for Sari and her sister and would no doubt sense that she was around and it would be reassuring. She knew that it would be okay and she went to the well to get the needed water.

Ryan made her way up the stairs and to the room where Mayor Green was unconscious. She peeked around and saw that April was not there so she tiptoed in. She stood by the bed and looked around, not sure of what to do. There was a chair nearby so she took it and pulled it close and sat there looking at the man sleeping. She looked down at her hands and tried to think of something to say or do. Emily said to talk to him so… Taking a breath she said, “Mayor Green? I don’t know if you can hear me but…”


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue River loomed ahead as Jake pulled in on the outskirts of town. The buildings were there but there was an ominous feeling that permeated the atmosphere as Jake made his way towards the hospital. In simplest of terms, the place was a ghost town.

Jake pulled onto the main street and for the first time since he took off on this mission, he slowed the Roadrunner down to a complete stop. He had to get out and take a good look at what he was seeing, not noticing that Eric and Sari had gotten out at the same time. If he had, he would have noticed that Sari had reverted back to the familiar stances of maintaining alert.

They looked all around and found nothing but empty buildings and trash left on the ground. Sari swallowed slightly as she turned to survey her surroundings. A feeling of dread started to build in the pit of her stomach and she pressed her tongue against the tip of her teeth. _Please, don’t let it be like…_

“Where is everybody?”

Sari turned towards Eric. She then glanced at Jake who was looking around and thinking the same question his brother had just asked. He had a bad feeling about what might have happened and he didn’t want to think about it. Right now he had to focus. “Come on. Let’s get to the hospital.” He got back into the car.

Sari was the last to get in as she checked their surroundings. This was not looking good and she didn’t like that they may be stumbling into something that they may end up reaping bigger consequences for. She got into the car and looked out through the back window as Jake turned in the direction of the hospital. She was surprised when Jake stopped in front of a house but she saw why and she made a slight sound when she looked at the door.

“See those markings?” Jake pointed out the door of the house to Eric. He explained the markings, “These homes were evacuated 10/25 by FEMA.”

“10/25, that means…” Eric started to come to a realization.

“They came through a month after the bombs,” Jake confirmed. He knew that Sari was hanging onto every word and from the look of things he was certain that she knew what this meant. It had him even more curious as to what she did in the time she was away.

“Well, if FEMA was here,” Eric began, “At least there’s still some sort of government.”

Jake wasn’t too sure of that and replied, “As of a week ago.” He turned to look out his window and at the house across the street. It was marked like the one they were parked across. That meant that Rogue River had been evacuated for some reason or other. It really wasn’t looking good for them.

Eric took a moment to let it sink in as he turned to look back at the house they were pulled up in front of. “What do the other numbers mean?” He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know but it did put things into perspective.

Jake looked out Eric’s window and replied, “Well, the zero is the number they found alive.”

“And the two?”

Sari finally spoke in that quiet tone she had when she was deadly serious, “The number of dead.”

It certainly drove the reality home that they really were living in a world where the norm was the worst case scenario. Eric swallowed slightly at Sari’s quiet declaration as Jake adjusted to continue driving towards the hospital. He looked at his brother and tried to look at Sari out of the corner of his eye. The way they were acting… they certainly knew that something was up and it had to do with the time they had been away. It was a bit unnerving but welcome that what was previously unknown was going to be the thing that got them through this.

Jake was silent as he continued to drive to the hospital and glanced at the rearview mirror to watch Sari. He knew that she was either unnerved to another emotion that he wasn’t sure of. He asked her in Arabic, “You okay?”

Sari turned from looking out the window to look at Jake’s gaze in the rearview mirror. So he did remember what she had taught him. She gave a slight smile and replied back the response that he would be familiar with. She watched as Jake’s expression shifted to a grin and she grinned back before turning to look out the window and keep an eye out as they pulled up to the hospital where the emergency room was.

“Okay, we’re going to go in, we’re going to get the medicine and we’re going to get out,” Jake laid out the plan as he looked around before shutting off the engine and getting out.

“Okay,” Eric replied. It was like following Jake’s lead when they were kids again but this was a serious matter.

Sari got out and pulled her rifle out and checked to make sure that her pistol was on her. She had a couple of other odds and ends but nothing to indicate she had a few things that would confirm any suspicions that Hawkins had of her. She glanced at Jake with a firm look and nodded, indicating that she was going to follow his lead. She held her rifle to be at the ready as she looked around while Eric read from a flyer from FEMA about the radioactive fallout from Lawrence contaminating the water table in this region.

“I guess it’s why this place is empty,” Eric offered as an explanation.

It was a good one and a plausible one. Sari turned towards their six to check it when she heard the first shot. She whirled around as Eric and Jake ducked to avoid being a bigger target. She gestured, “Go, go, go!”

She covered their six as they ran towards the building to be flush against it. Eric was wondering where it was coming from as he pressed his back against the building. Jake was taking point as he looked around to make sure it was clear for them to move. They had to get inside. There was cover inside and they would be able to determine where the shooting was coming from. Jake gestured at his brother and said, “Stay close.”

“And stay low,” Sari added a she nodded at Jake. She held her rifle at the ready and turned to make sure they weren’t going to get flanked. “Take point JJ.”

Jake gave a wry grin at Sari as he led the way to the door. He stacked up on the door and nodded at Eric that he was going in. Eric was right behind him followed by Sari. Jake felt the familiar tension cross his frame. It brought back memories of being over there as he led the way through the first floor of the hospital.

The first thing that he noticed was all the gurneys and hospital equipment being strewn about. He turned slightly and saw the one thing that made his blood run cold. He swallowed when Eric commented, “Oh my God. What happened here?”

Jake pressed against the wall seeing them and felt his throat convulse slightly. He looked at Eric as he joined him. Sari was a little slow but she was providing cover. She asked them both, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Eric replied with a nod and trying to slow his breathing. “Where do you think those shots came from?” He panted slightly as he tried to catch his breath and felt a little put out that Sari was looking so calm about it but her eyes held concern.

“Top floor,” Sari replied as she kept her gaze on Jake. She had seen his reaction to the bullet holes in the wall and in truth, she felt the same way. She gestured towards the roof as she looked around the floor.

“Who the hell would be shooting at us?” Eric narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out why things were happening the way they were.

Jake had calmed down enough and it was easy to since Sari was giving him that look. He replied, “I don’t know.” That was a lie. He had some idea but since this was not exactly as he remembered it… “If they have any Cipro, it’s probably upstairs.”

“More likely,” Sari agreed. She gave Jake a signal and she adjusted her rifle quietly.

Jake nodded and turned with his shotgun up and Eric followed. They needed to move quickly but they needed to be cautious. He cringed when Eric moved forward and tripped and landed on the floor to find the ground littered with dead bodies. His eyes widened slightly as he took a kneeing position since he had heard the clink of brass on the ground and bent over to investigate.

Sari moved forward and grabbed Eric by the arm and helped him up and kneeled next to him and Jake. She looked at the hallway. This was way too familiar for her and she was certain that Jake could see that as well. She lifted her rifle to cover while Jake inspected the shell casing he had picked up.

“A .556. From an automatic weapon,” Jake held up the shell casing for Eric to look at.

“Maybe they belong to these guys,” Eric gestured at the dead men wearing tactical gear. “I didn’t know Rogue River had a SWAT team.”

Jake looked at his brother with the feeling that he knew what it was that did this. “They don’t,” he replied as he moved to inspect the downed man. “These guys aren’t cops. They’re government contractors. A private army. A firm called Ravenwood.”

Sari tensed at that and made a slight sound in her throat. She didn’t realize that Jake had heard it and glanced at her while Eric asked, “What are mercenaries doing in Kansas?”

Sari muttered, “Same thing they’ve been doing in Iraq and New Orleans.” She shifted to look at Eric and continued her explanation, “The US military has been stretched thin the past few years and mercenaries became something of a commodity. And a blight on every operation.”

Jake cleared his throat as he said, “The real question is: did they kill these people?”

It was a lot to take in and Eric tried not to vomit at the possibility that Jake suggested. A glance at Sari told him that she knew this mercenary group particularly and didn’t hold them in high regard. It told him that they weren’t the type of people to take with open arms. He didn’t like the situation at all. Taking a couple of breaths he looked at his brother and said, “Let’s just get the drugs and go.” His look was almost begging.

Jake knew that it wasn’t a good situation and hard to digest. He hadn’t missed the contempt in Sari’s tone and he bit down the possibility of her reaction if she knew what he had done. He turned his attention to his brother and nodded, “All right. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Sari?”

“Got your six, JJ.”

Jake took a breath and moved to a standing position and took point as he made his way down the hall. He was aware that he was possibly outgunned since he only had a shot gun but it was better than nothing and Eric was a fairly good shot and he knew Sari knew how to shoot. He was concerned about Eric though. Shooting at a thing like a deer was way different from pointing and shooting at a human being armed with the knowledge that you had to shoot to kill in order to survive. He knew that feeling had had to learn how to deal and now he was dead on certain that Sari knew that too and he felt guilty for that.

Eric kept up with Jake while trying to keep his breathing under control. He had never seen that many dead bodies, not since the radiation poisoning victims, in one place and the fact that they had been shot and in a hospital of all places… It was enough to unnerve him and had him wondering exactly what and who they were dealing with. He didn’t want to think of the possibility that the mercenaries that had been hired by the US government had killed all those people down there. The idea made him feel sick.

“Hey, you okay?”

Eric paused when he felt Sari’s hand on his shoulder and her soft voice asking the question. It was a complete contrast to the Sari that took charge of the sheriff’s station and kept law and order in town. It was why people had a hard time believing that she had been in a war zone; she was still the gentle girl that had left meaning that she hadn’t lost her humanity. He looked at her and said, “I just… can’t help… but think that…” He gestured at the floors, trying to ignore the blood and the dead bodies and the chaos that was there.

Sari gave Eric’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. She could be cruel and say that it was one of the mercenary groups but Eric was not like Jake and he had not seen the horrors of war as it was called like they had. “Eye on the prize. We are here for the medicine. That is our goal.”

Eric nodded at that. “Right.”

Sari gave a slight smile as she patted Eric and pushed him forward. She brought her rifle up and continued to do her assigned role of covering their flank. So far they hadn’t run into trouble and she prayed that their streak of luck would continue long enough for them to at least grab what they needed. The rest would follow.

~0~0~0~0~0~

“I spent a year and a half in the Green Zone running a supply down Route Irish to BIAP,” Jake replied as he held his hands up in surrender and wondering why Sari was being so foolish.

They had made it to the stairs and looked up to see if there was an ambush. They had gotten hit with a flashbang and their shooter threatened to kill them and told them to go away. Jake knew they didn’t have time to go another way or look for another town. They had to do this now. So he walked up the stairs followed by Eric and they held up their hands in surrender. Sari was another story.

She had followed them but refused to raise her hands. Instead she narrowed her eyes and looked at their shooter and barked out something that sounded foreign to Jake but it was clear that the shooter understood. It had Jake wondering if she had met a few Ravenwood. As soon as he revealed himself albeit reluctantly, she added, “And I was there spec ops in the Green Zone and some work in Afghan.”

The shooter looked at them and Jake felt nervous since Sari wasn’t indicating that she was going to surrender. She just stood almost like she was daring him. He answered the guy’s question, “No, I just drove a truck for another contractor but I met a lot of Ravenwood guys. Where were you?”

“Fallujah,” Sari and the shooter announced simultaneously.

Jake felt his breath hitch at that as the shooter looked at Sari and took a step closer. He could disarm the guy if he had to but he wasn’t going to risk it even though it irked him that he was standing way too close for his liking to Sari. The shooter peered at her and then nodded, “I remember you. You were there.”

Sari looked at the Ravenwood mercenary. She blinked solemnly and said, “Yes.”

Jake knew he had to do something since he wasn’t sure how this guy was going to react. He commented, “Man, and I thought I had it bad.”

The Ravenwood mercenary looked at Jake and then at Sari. His lips twitched as he admitted, “I thought it was the worst thing I’d ever live through… till now.”

“Yeah now is really the shits,” Sari replied standing there. She looked at the mercenary and she moved her head ever so slightly. “Though I can’t say much for that one village that was a friendly.”

The Ravenwood mercenary eyed Sari. He nodded in agreement, “And that was a mistake.”

“It was and it seemed to have repeated itself,” Sari replied as she took a step forward. “Mind putting that down?”

Jake had to resist rushing in and he could sense that Eric wanted to as well. This was beyond the crazy shit he and Sari used to do when they were kids. At this point it looked like the Ravenwood guy was going to shoot her but he hadn’t so far and he figured it was because they knew each other. He had to help somehow. “Look, we’re just here for medicine and we don’t have a lot of time. This is my brother Eric and I’m Jake. And that’s…”

“Captain Hassan,” the Ravenwood mercenary answered, “I know who she is. And I know what she tried to have done.”

Jake thought he was going to shoot Sari at that moment and readied to move. He paused when the mercenary continued, “And I wish the brass listened to her.” He lowered his gun as he looked at her. He took a deep breath and introduced himself, “Randy Payton.”

“Nice to put a name to a face, Payton,” Sari replied. She didn’t smile but gave an acknowledging nod.

“And nice to meet in person,” Payton replied with a slight grin as he hobbled forward to make sure that Jake and Eric didn’t have anything that could be threatening. “The one who actually chewed out a commander of Ravenwood.” He looked at Jake and Eric and turned, gesturing, “I’ll take you to see the doc.”

Sari felt her lip twitch as Payton hobbled past her to lead the way. She remembered him well from Fallujah. He was one of the ones she held out hope for in terms of humanity. It seemed that she might be right on this one but not the fairy tale ending of sorts.

“You’ve been holding out on me?”

Sari glanced at Jake and replied, “No more than you have me. Believe me there are a lot of things I want to forget about Iraq and Afghan.” She moved to walk faster but was slowed when she felt Jake’s grip on her forearm. She looked up and saw the look on his face.

“What were you thinking?”

“Going with a hunch.” She didn’t want to say that she just did it because she wasn’t going to waste time with this guy. It had been foolish but she had been listening to the conversation and the voice had sounded familiar. She decided to go on the hunch and she wasn’t one to be intimidated so easily. “I recognized the voice.”

“That was stupid,” Jake countered. “He could have killed you.”

“That was a possibility.”

Jake stopped them and shot Sari a glare. “And the Sari I know wouldn’t do something stupid as that. She wouldn’t risk getting herself killed on a hunch.”

“And what about you huh?” Sari narrowed her eyes back. “You don’t think that some of things you’ve done the past month have been stupid? You’re just lucky I backed you up on them because they made sense. You know my record Jake. So you know I’ve seen a bit and things you don’t want me to know.”

There was a slight pause until Sari gently but firmly removed Jake’s hand from her arm. She turned to join Payton so they didn’t get too far behind. Jake felt his throat quiver from swallowing back a retort that would have been a low blow and said out of anger. Didn’t she even see how foolish that was? How scared he was that she could have died and he wouldn’t be able to stop it?

“Seems we all underestimated Sari,” Eric said as he passed his brother.

Jake glared at Eric and moved to keep up, keeping Sari in his sights at all times as she kept a close distance from Payton. He didn’t trust the guy and since he had no guns or weapons it was not going to be in his favor if he tried something.

“You’re in pretty bad shape Payton.” Sari had kept an easy pace with Payton and decided to make small talk with him.

“Morphine and instant coffee are the only things keeping me standing,” Payton choked out in a dry chuckle.

“Instant coffee I get even though I prefer that slop in the barracks,” Sari replied with a slight smile. “Still it worked when we needed it the most.”

Payton couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement and Sari did the same. Payton was surprised to see the captain that could have ended Ravenwood; she had the evidence. And he knew that she didn’t accept bullshit and that she had a low opinion of mercenaries like him but she was a good soldier. And he heard about what she had done with that missionary school. He could trust her.

“Why are you in Kansas?” Jake had managed to catch up with Eric. Ignoring unnamed reasons for keeping the mercenary away from Sari, he focused on trying to get information about what was going on outside of Jericho.

“Not enough National Guard,” Payton explained,” Homeland Security hired us. Brought us in to protect the governor of Nebraska.”

“Wait. The governor’s alive?”

“Don’t know.”

That wasn’t a good sign for anyone. Even though Ravenwood had been brought in for security purposes it seemed that there was chaos even within the government and that is if there was one standing. Jake had wanted to hold onto the hope that there were other places and representatives of the federal government that were still around to try and get in touch with. He had accepted that he and the people of Jericho were going to be on their own for a long time. But still if there was some sort of government that they could reach out for help… But it seemed that was being dashed to the ground.

“When we landed, they brought us over here to help FEMA evacuate Rogue River,” Payton continued on his explanation.

“Where to?” Jake looked at Eric and Sari. They had been wondering where all the people had gone. If this guy knew then at least they could try and make some contact or bring back news to town. Jake shifted his gaze to Payton.

“FEMA set up a tent city in a Wal-Mart parking lot a few miles north of here,” Payton replied, panting as he limped. He took in a couple of deep breaths, well aware that he could be overpowered because of his injuries. So far they hadn’t taken advantage of that.

Payton’s answer explained a lot about what Rogue River was a ghost town but there was still the nagging question. And that was what happened to all the people here in the hospital. It was the question that nobody wanted to ask but it had to be done and Jake asked, “What happened to these people?”

Payton limped past the bodies but he couldn’t stop the reaction of regret as he explained who they were, “These are the ones that couldn’t be moved. Too old. Too sick.” He paused and looked down at the corpses and his throat quivered.

Eric had been silent the entire time knowing that the tension was mostly between Sari and Jake and they were going to have to work it out one way or another. Now, he couldn’t keep silent any longer and asked, “So you just killed them?”

“No,” Payton replied, shaking his head vehemently. “Not me. We tried to move them but the doctors wouldn’t allow it.” He looked at Jake and Sari, aware that tears were starting to form. “There were so many of them. Crying out. Begging. The guys, they just wanted to come in, and take the medicine and leave, but the doctors started arguing with them and one of our guys… He just snapped. He started firing. Before I knew it, they all emptied their weapons.”

Eric couldn’t help but ask, “Why didn’t you do something?”

Sari held up her arm to warn Eric back as Payton shot his head up and narrowed his eyes. “How do you think I got shot?” He frowned at them wondering how they didn’t get that. “They left me for dead like everyone else.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You need an intravenous drug. It’s called Levaquin. It’s back at the ICU.”

Sari looked at the doctor and as he said that then at Jake. This was going to be a difficult situation. The kind that involved shooting first and not asking questions at all. And that was from a long memory that wasn’t even that too long ago.

Ravenwood had returned to Rogue River and Payton had to be stupid and pop off a few rounds. Not that it would have made a difference anyway. Sari remembered how they acted over there and from what Payton had told her, it seemed that nothing much had changed. And if that were the case, the leader of this unit would probably look down at her if she tried that thing she did with Payton.

Eric managed to grab the Cipro and they hid while Ravenwood did a sweep of the floor. That was until Kenchy told them that Cipro wasn’t going to do Johnston Green any good because he was in septic shock. It was as the doctor said, they had to go back and get the other drug in order to save him. Sari looked at Jake and he looked at the doctor and asked, “What’s it look like?”

“It’s a clear bottle, purple label. You’ll need syringes.”

Sari looked at Jake and they silently spoke to each other going over their options. Eric recognized that look and could guess that they were planning something. It was always a marvel that they could understand each other without saying the words and still get the message about who was doing what. He said, “Jake, this is nuts. We can’t go back there.”

Jake looked at his brother and could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared too but they had come too far to quit now. Not with his father’s life on the line and he knew that Sari was in the same mindset. He replied, “Well, we can’t take the chance we have the wrong medicine.”

“What, we gonna shoot our way through?” Eric looked at his brother and silently asking if he was being serious.

“If we have to,” Sari replied looking at Eric. “That is if we had the manpower and firepower. Even then we would have to play it smart.” She looked at everyone else. “Either way, we need to get the meds, and we still have to get past them.”

“I’m with you,” Payton said as he looked at Sari and Jake. He gestured at her and added, “I’ve heard of her reputation,” and grinned.

Jake accepted that as he heard Sari give a slight cough. Now was not the time to get into this. He looked at Eric and asked, “Are you with me or not?”

It was a couple of tense moments as Sari, Jake and Payton looked at Eric as he came to his decision. Payton made the move and removed his pistol from his holster and held it out to Eric. Sari looked at Eric and said, “Eric, this is not going to be a simple walkout. There may be some shooting but we have to get out otherwise your dad won’t have a chance. Please.”

Eric looked at his brother and then Sari before taking the pistol from Payton. “Okay. But we need a plan.”

“Did you think we’d do it without one?” Sari gave a slight grin at Eric that was teasing him. “I thought you knew me better than that. JJ certainly does.”

Jake tried to keep the chuckle in and moved his lips. Sari was right on that point. Besides, he wasn’t going to be foolish and go in guns blazing. That was stupid and certainly going to get them all killed. He was curious to see his partner’s skills in action after everything she had been through. Back when they were in school she always saw the flaws in their games and plans and would fix it. Granted this was different but… “You got an idea, princess?”

Sari looked around at what they had available where they were hiding. There wasn’t much to work with. She looked at Jake and said, “Well we can’t just walk by with guns in our hands. They’d shoot us on sight. So what do we have that they would point a gun but not shoot?”

Jake thought about it and then came with an idea. He nodded, “You may be right.”

It was moments later that they had Eric in a doctor’s coat and heading back towards the ICU. Sari was by him, reiterating the plan, “So you go in, pretend to get what you need and put the meds and the syringes in the pack.”

“Maybe you should be doing this,” Eric said, feeling nervous. “You’re the one that knows more about this like Jake.”

“They’d recognize her like I did,” Payton offered, “And let’s just say she’s not a popular favorite. Even the ones that haven’t met her.”

“Yeah that,” Sari agreed. “Besides you look like doctor. Nice guy and nice manners. Just follow the plan. Believe in the role.” She gave Eric a pat on the shoulder.

Eric looked at her like she was crazy for saying that but there was little choice. This was the plan they had come up with. He still thought he was not the best choice but he would do what he could. He just wasn’t sure if they would buy it. That was what had him terrified; that they would figure out what he was up to and just kill him. Looking at Sari, he took in her look of confidence, the one that said she believed that he could do it and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge and moved forward.

He walked towards the room where the Ravenwood mercenaries were busy looting. Taking a breath and swallowing back his fear, he lifted his hands in surrender and walked out slowly saying, “Don’t shoot.”

The reaction was fast. Eric didn’t think that he would have so many guns pointed at him. If he looked down, he would see the laser targeting lights honing in on the center mass. If they pulled the trigger… He continued, “I’m a doctor. I’m unarmed.”

“On your knees.”

_Do what they tell you to do._

Eric swallowed as he slowly sank to his knees. He knew that if he didn’t make himself a threat and complied, they wouldn’t shoot him. And that was if they were following the rules of engagement. Given what he had seen and been told…

“Who are you?”

Eric knew better not to give his name up. He also had to play the role of doctor. He glanced over at the injured man and said, “I can help your friend.”

There was a long silence as the guns were still pointed at Eric. Then the leader asked, “What’s your name?”

Eric wanted to answer but the fear held him back. It wasn’t helping that he had at least four rifles pointing at him and by trained shooters. He could feel the adrenaline course through his body and the sweat starting to build.

“What’s your name? Don’t make me ask you again!”

Eric jumped at the barked order and replied, “E-Eric. Eric Green. I’m a doctor. The Red Cross brought me here.” He took a quick breath but slowed so he didn’t hyperventilate. That wouldn’t help them.

“To shoot at me?”

Eric shook his head slightly, “That wasn’t me.”

“Who was it? The guys in that muscle car?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Where are they?”

Eric remained silent. He had told them that he didn’t know what they were talking about but it was starting to look like they weren’t buying it. He took a deep breath and looked away.

“Where are they?”

Looking back at the group, Eric noticed that the leader was starting to look through his sights. That didn’t spell good for him if he didn’t give them anything. Sighing, he gave up what he was supposed to, “They’re in the therapy room downstairs. There’s three or four of them.”

The leader studied Eric before barking out the order to go find them and lowered his weapon slightly but not all the all the way. That was sort of good but not completely. But it was easier to gain rapport with one gun pointing at you than four or five. He gestured once more at the wounded man who was looking at him, “Your man lost a lot of blood. I can help him.”

That seemed to work since the leader barked, “Get up.”

Eric got to his feet slowly since the gun was still pointed at him. It was a good sign that he was told to move towards the wounded man but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He watched as the leader stripped the wounded man of his vest. Once it was off, he said, “All right we need something to cut his shirt.” He interrupted when the leader brought out his knife, “Uh, s-something sterile.”

Eric had no idea what he was doing even though his wife was a doctor. He didn’t know all the details of treating a gunshot wound but he did have common sense working for him. Like the need to have sterile materials to reduce the risk of infection. At least that worked in his favor as the leader walked away to look for supplies. It was his chance to look for the medicine and he took it.

He walked over to the shelves and started looking for the medicine they needed while pulling random bottles to hide his true purpose. He kept an eye out for the exact bottles that he was looking for and prayed silently that this ruse would hold up. This was not like the time he and Jake set fire to his father’s office. That wild story wouldn’t have flown. This was better but it all depended upon him convincing Ravenwood that he was who he said he was.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Eric tried not to jump as he glanced back at the two mercenaries. He replied, “I’m just getting something for the pain.”

“He can handle the pain. Just get to work.”

At least the guy wasn’t shooting at him or investigating what he was doing too closely. But Eric didn’t have a whole lot of time to look any further. He had to find the medicine and fast before they got suspicious. It was just luck that the next box he grabbed was what he needed. It was now or never. He picked it up and started to hug it to his chest when he glanced over and saw the next part of the plan and that was Jake.

Eric ducked and waited for his chance as Jake fired upon the Ravenwood mercenaries to provide cover fire and a distraction. He took his chance when his brother made a sound in his shout. He kept low as he made his way to where Jake had come in and where Sari was waiting to lead the way out while Jake provided cover.

“Come on Eric, go!”

Eric ran past Sari as she stood by waiting with her gun at the ready. He headed to where Payton was covering their escape and ran past him. He was scared shitless but he still had enough sense to hope that his brother and his friend made it out. He joined Kenchy in the car and turned to watch and see Sari come out and get into the driver’s seat.

Eric thought Jake could be reckless with driving but being passenger to Sari’s driving was going on a rollercoaster that produced a thrill and a chill. She turned into the fast and furious as she gunned it towards the emergency entrance just as Jake came barreling out with his shotgun. He shouted, “Where’s Payton?”

“He’s not coming,” was all Jake said.

Eric blinked as Sari gave a slight sigh before she gunned the car’s engine and took off. He didn’t look back the moment that gunfire erupted. There was no need to ask further questions. He knew that Payton wasn’t going to make it.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ryan sat on the steps near the second landing of the staircase and looked out the window at the darkening sky. She had been there since late afternoon after she left when April came in. She watched as Gail went up the stairs to check on her husband and heard slight sounds. That had her running up the stairs and going in to check on the mayor.

Instead she found Gail and April hugging. They were smiling but it was saddened. It had her curious and when she asked, they told her. It made her pray that her sister and Jake and Eric come back with the medicine all the more. She had been praying there on the steps and hugging her knees. It made her argument with Sari seem petty. There were more important things to worry about.

It was getting dark and Ryan was getting worried. She knew that it was over 200 miles to Rogue River and that was a long distance. It would take about three hours or so driving at a steady pace and assuming that there were no obstacles in the way. She hated to think that they had run into trouble. As much as she had faith that her JJ would keep her sister safe, and that Sari would do what she could, she was scared of the possibility that something would happen to her sister and then she would truly be alone.

Unbidden, tears began to rise at the thought. In an effort to quench them, she buried her head in her knees and let the cloth from her jeans soak them up. “Please come home Sari,” she whispered.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting like that. She was aware that Heather and Emily had gone up and down with the ice that Heather managed to make and Gail tried to get her to eat but she wasn’t hungry. She just wanted the people she loved home and that thought was going through her head when she heard it.

The rumble of the engine that she had heard when Jake first pulled up. She lifted her head when she heard Emily and Heather come running down the stairs just as Jake and Eric burst through the door. She stayed where she was to avoid being trampled as Jake asked, “Is he?”

“Barely. Just go,” Emily reported and moved aside to let Jake and Eric charge up the stairs with the medicine followed closely by another doctor.

Ryan looked at them and then noticed that Sari wasn’t with them. She turned towards the door and looked for her sister, trying hard not to expect the worst. She stood up and looked at the door, past Emily and Heather as they were looking in the direction of the stairs. Where was her sister?

It was a drop of relief that fell when Sari walked through the door looking tired and carrying the rifle and shotguns she had brought. Ryan smiled big and ran towards her sister and gave her a big hug, squeezing her for all she was worth. “You’re okay.”

Sari wrapped her arms around her sister even though her hands were full with guns and returned the hug. “Told you I would be,” she replied with a slight smile. “Are you okay?”

Ryan frowned at that since she was sure that her sister would have asked about Mayor Green first but she didn’t. “I’m fine. It’s Mayor Green you should be worried about.”

“No, I’m worried about you. I left you alone all day,” Sari replied as she looked down at her sister. “We were supposed to do something today.”

“That’s nothing,” Ryan brushed it aside. She stood back and looked at her sister. There was something off about her. Something happened while they were at Rogue River and from the looks of things, it wasn’t good. “Mayor Green is sick and… I don’t want him to die.”

Sari looked at Ryan and smiled gently before shifting the rifle to her other hand to ruffle Ryan’s hair. “It’ll be okay. He won’t die,”

Ryan took in her sister’s words. It wasn’t like her to make a promise like that. She would say that it would be okay and leave it at that. It was her way of saying that no matter what things were going to work out. Here, it seemed like for once she was making a promise and one that could go either way. She didn’t want her sister to start making promises that she couldn’t keep. “Don’t make promises like that.”

“It will be that,” came the reply full of calm and confidence.

Ryan released her sister and looked at her. Her sister had to be exhausted. That was why she was making these weird statements. She took the guns, not afraid of rebuke since she had been taught how to handle them and set them down. She started to tug on her sister to lead her to the couch but changed her mind and started tugging her up the stairs. “Come on. I know you want to see him.”

Ryan was pleased that her sister was going to follow her up the stairs. She got the feeling that seeing Mayor Green would be a step in reassurance and maybe it would help with Sari’s promise that he was going to be okay. She jogged up the stairs while her sister followed at a leisurely pace but still a quick pace up the stairs and headed toward the room where she had spent a lot of her day in. She stopped at the door and moved to let her sister come in.

“This is Levaquin,” Kenchy was saying and explaining how it should be able to help.

Ryan heard the explanation as she lingered by the door. She looked over and found that Sari hadn’t gone in but was lingering by the door as well. She looked at her sister’s profile as she crossed her arms over her chest and observed the proceedings. She frowned at her sister’s behavior since she knew that her sister was closer to the Greens than she was and she had heard the stories of her and Jake and Eric and some of the other adults in town.

“You’re gonna be okay, dad.”

Ryan looked into the room as she heard Jake say those words and watched. It was dark and the only light in the house was the lantern but she saw the slight movement from Mayor Green. Maybe that was all that was needed. It certainly was for her sister since Sari turned and quietly went down the stairs. Ryan watched as her sister went down the stairs. When she turned to look back, she caught Jake looking in the direction her sister had gone with a peculiar look on his face. It had her wondering about it and noticed that Jake continued to look as he stepped back but didn’t follow.

Not wanting to interfere, she waited until his back was turned before slipping down the stairs to the living room. She looked around for her sister and found her sitting in the dark with her elbows resting on her knees and hands clasped together. Her chin was resting on her clasped hands and Ryan saw the look of relief on her face as she stared into the darkness and tears brimming. Ryan blinked at the sight little knowing that it was the result of some tension between her sister and Jake.

It was tempting to go to sit by her sister but Ryan decided against it. With the sudden insight of wisdom she received, she realized that her sister just needed to vent and relieve her feelings. People forgot that she was a person too and all they saw was the person that kept their town from going into chaos. The one who brought back some law and order and wasn’t afraid to step up and stand up to people that she believed were going to ruin that. She saw her sister that was indomitable but forgot that she had feelings too and she had been torn by this and other decisions she had to make. And maybe no everyone was going to agree but Ryan knew that her sister was doing the best that she could and then some.

Leaving her sister alone, she went back to the stairs and sat on the bottom steps. There was nothing else to do so she sat there quietly until she was joined by Jake. She watched as he took a seat beside her and take a deep sigh of relief. It was probably rhetorical but she asked, “Is he gonna be okay?”

Jake looked at Ryan. “Yeah,” he answered with a slight smile. He looked around and asked, “Where’s your sister?”

Ryan wasn’t sure how to answer that. She could let him know and let it go from there but she was also loyal to her sister. Maybe she didn’t want to talk to anyone yet. She finally let out, “She’s in the living room. You wanna talk to her?”

“No,” Jake answered quickly, “I’ll leave her alone.”

Ryan wasn’t sure about that answer. Part of her didn’t like it but when she watched him shuffle in his seat, it made her more curious. She offered, “She seemed a little… I don’t know like she wasn’t letting it sink in until now.”

“A lot happened today.” Jake looked down at his hands. “She… she was amazing today.” He then went silent and looked down at the table.

Ryan just sat there and folded her arms over her knees and rested her chin on them. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to ask what happened but she got the feeling that Jake was going to say that she was too young to be hearing that. So she was quiet and gently leaned against Jake, staring at nothing in particular until she felt a slight squeeze from his arm as he wrapped it around her. She muttered, “Glad you’re back JJ.”

Ryan heard him say something but she saw Emily and Heather and sat up immediately. She stood up from her spot and left to go into the kitchen, not seeing the look that Jake gave her. She did hear him thank Heather for staying with his mother and from there it was small talk so she went and joined her sister on the couch. “Everything okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” Sari replied as she smiled at her sister. She opened her arm to let her sister curl up into her.

“JJ said he was going to be okay,” Ryan replied as she tried to stifle a yawn. The events of the day were making her tired as the adrenaline was dying down.

“Usually what he says goes,” Sari nodded in agreement. She paused a moment before saying, “And you were pretty good yourself from what I heard.”

“It was nothing,” Ryan said. She didn’t think that talking to the mayor was of any help to anyone. She basically just kept out of the way of everyone.

“Sometimes being there is enough,” Sari replied. She looked at her sister as she stroked her hair, watching Ryan fall asleep. “Just being there, being the calm one, reassuring… it does a lot more than what most people realize.”

Sari continued to stroke Ryan’s hair, not minding if her sister heard her or not, letting her sleep. She probably should wake her so they could go home but she decided against it. It wasn’t like Gail was going to kick her out and she wouldn’t if Ryan was fast asleep. Besides, she just wanted to be there just in case she was needed.

She didn’t move except to turn when she heard Eric admit he was in love with Mary Bailey. She chuckled at that. Like that was well hidden. She knew they couldn’t really see her and she wasn’t inclined to make her presence known. So she remained quiet until she heard something that made her blood run cold.

“Jake I left my jacket back there. The wallet is in the jacket… the address. What if those guys come here?”

“Those guys are dead. Payton took care of it.”

Sari knew it was more to reassure Eric and not send him into a panic. In truth… more likely they killed Payton. And if that were the case… that would mean that they would know that Jericho was on the map. And that meant they would come here. She looked up when Jake came into the living room, looking surprised that she was there but didn’t say anything as he moved to open the shutters. She eased Ryan off her and down on the couch and stood up. She went to where her rifle and shotgun were laid down and picked up the rifle.

Turning towards Jake she looked at him full on so that he knew that she had heard about what Eric had said. She held up her rifle and nodded and received one in return. She joined Jake to sit on the back of the couch. It was going to be a long night but they were in agreement that they were not going to let anything happen to their town.


End file.
